The Gains of Enmity
by Lady Kendra
Summary: During the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, Yue miraculously survives and Iroh is called upon to become Aang's Firebending teacher. Can Zuko truly change for the better? Can the GAang get along? Will the Fire Lord be defeated? Zutara, Yukka, Taang.
1. Battle's Outcome

AN: This is going to be a primarily SokkaxYue, KataraxZuko, and TophxAang story. There will be other mini couples too, probably because I'm a hopeless romantic and love for everybody to have somebody. But we'll see.

This story begins around the time of episode 19, when Zuko attempts to steal Aang while he's in the Spirit World. As for the story itself, it will describe yet another one of my visions of how the war ends. (If you like stories that involve how the war ends in general, then take a look at my other story, the nearly complete Encounter with Embers.) So, expect to have violence, some cursing, adult themes, etc. I hope you all enjoy!

The Gains of Enmity

KATARA VOWED TO protect Aang. So when Zuko startled her and Yue, she knew she would protect him to her last breath. But she didn't intend to lose to Zuko. Not here, not now.

"Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." He threatened menacingly. He shot fire at her, and she used her water to block the hateful flames. Katara fought with all of her might, knocking him down.

He clenched his fists as he laid sprawled face down before her. "I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you." He announced boldly, getting up to fight her once more. If there was one thing Zuko did have, it was perseverance.

She used all that Master Pakku had taught her to defeat him. Encasing him in a ball of ice, she only served to infuriate the banished prince more.

"You little peasant," he spat, "You've found a Master, haven't you?"

Katara didn't reply, and only proceeded to throw him across the Oasis against the ice wall. He stopped momentarily, then melted the ice with the steamy smoke of his breath. He attacked her again with his fire, sending her flying into one of the pillars in the Oasis.

Momentarily winded and in incredible pain, she looked up. And noticed the sun begin to rise, casting them in a pinkish-yellow light. Quickly, she Waterbended him against the rock wall once, twice, then three times. He slumped onto her sheet of ice, unconscious.

She remained tense for several seconds, then relaxed when he didn't move. Katara stole a glance at Aang, and certain that he was okay, she went to the fallen prince's side. He was breathing, slowly and labouredly. She winced, for she had probably broken a few of his ribs.

She studied his unconscious form, looking for any serious injuries. She didn't want to kill him, only disable him. Nothing seemed to be broken other than his ribs, and she rolled him onto his back.

She studied his face, and gasped at the cuts and bruises that marred it. What had happened to this poor boy, she wondered wordlessly. But he was handsome regardless of the cuts, bruises, and the angry scar on his face.

Uncertain as to whether she should heal him or not, she looked at him. This man-child had chased her and her friends across the world, and continually tried to capture Aang. He was a menace, and she shouldn't heal him. But why did a part of her want to?

She shook her head, fingers gently tracing the scar as Appa touched down beside her. Sokka, Yue, and Momo jumped off of the faithful stead's back and joined her immediately.

"Katara, are you okay?!" Sokka inquired. He touched her face, studying her, as if she'd break any moment.

"I'm fine, I knocked him out." She replied, her voice a mixture of relief and pride.

Sokka grinned, patting her shoulders. "That-a-girl." He commended.

Yue, kneeling beside her, also smiled. "Aang's safe." She seemed just as relieved as them.

They all glanced towards the small boy. His arrow marks and eyes still glowed. He was deep in trance, journeying throughout the Spirit World. They all leaned in closer to him as he sighed deeply.

"So, now what?" Sokka asked. He took off his parka, finally having noticed the abnormally warm weather of the oasis.

"We wait until he comes back to his body." Katara answered, looking back to Zuko.

"Let's take this good quality rope off his hands, shall we?" Sokka smirked as Yue knelt beside him and helped the remove the rope Zuko had wrapped around his torso.

They quickly and effectively tied Zuko up. If and when he awoke they wouldn't have to deal with bursts of flame or him escaping.

Soon enough, Aang jolted awake. "The Spirits are in danger!" he cried.

"You're right, they are." A voice called across the Oasis. They all snapped their heads up and collectively gasped as Zhao and his soldiers walking towards the small island they were situated on.

"Zhao, you can't hurt the Moon and Ocean Spirits. You won't be hurting just the Water Tribe. We all need them for balance." Aang tried to reason with the admiral, using the information he had just learned from Koh, the face-stealer in the Spirit World.

"He's right, Zhao, we all need the Spirits to survive." Another voice called out. They all turned to see Zuko's elder Uncle, Iroh.

"It's my destiny to slay the Moon Spirit and destroy the Water Tribes." Zhao argued.

Iroh immediately got into a fighting stance. "Anything you do to hurt that Spirit, I'll unleash on you ten fold, Zhao!"

Zhao softened momentarily, then grimaced and struck out at the circling koi fish with a blast of flame.

Iroh scowled darkly and attacked without reservation. He quickly took down the four Fire Nation soldiers as Zhao turned and fled.

In the commotion, Zuko came to consciousness and began untying his ropes. He ran after Zhao, hoping to gain revenge for Zhao's attempt on his life.

Aang's eyes glowed and he cried out in anguish. He stepped into the Oasis water and adopted the Water Spirit's form. He became a giant koi-man made of water and proceeded to attack all those of the Fire Nation.

Iroh turned to examine the white koi which flopped, panicked, on its side in the water. Katara, Yue, and Sokka crowded around the water to observe it.

"Oh no, it's going to die…" Yue lamented.

Iroh knelt beside them, and brainstormed quickly. "You, girl." He looked to Katara.

"Me?" Katara inquired, pointing a finger to her chest.

Iroh nodded. "You are a Waterbender, no?"

She nodded in affirmation.

"Use your healing abilities on the Moon Spirit." He urged her.

"I'll help you." Yue offered.

Katara nodded and the girls waded out into the Oasis water. Yue grasped the struggling fish and Katara utilized her healing powers, pressing her slim hands to its body.

The white koi fish's wounds were healed and Yue's eyes glowed mysteriously.

"Yue?" Sokka whispered. Yue had told him the tale of the Moon Spirit's gift to her, and he was concerned for Yue's life.

"She's been touched by the Moon Spirit." Iroh explained as he watched Yue conjoin with the Moon Spirit's mortal form of the white fish. She rose out of the water, glowing heavenly white, and sped off to join the Water Spirit in its vendetta against all those of the Fire Nation.

Together, the embodied Moon and Water Spirits defeated the Fire Nation's armies.

ZUKO FOUGHT AGAINST Zhao with every intention to end his life as he had attempted to do to him. As they sparred and threw flames at one another, a dark shadow and a white light loomed over them.

He looked up to see a giant koi-person and a glowing moon princess floating before them. The dark koi figure grasped Zhao, and Zuko narrowly avoided the angered Water Spirit.

"Give me your hand!" Zuko cried, his conscience getting the better of him.

Zhao's features shifted to that of stubbornness, and he withdrew his hand. He was dragged beneath the frigid waters.

Zuko sighed and he looked up at the glowing woman-child. She stood serenely before him and it dawned on him that she was the girl from the Spirit Oasis. "Come with me, Zuko. You need to be healed." She soothed.

She extended her hand to him, and he took it. And the world went black around him.

AANG APPEARED FLOATING in the water of the Spirit Oasis with the black koi swimming around him.

"Aang!" Katara cried, retrieving him from the water.

He coughed and opened his eyes weakly. "Katara." he smiled.

"Oh, Aang." She breathed his name and hugged him tightly.

Iroh gaped as Yue's glowing form raced across the sky, an unconscious man in her arms. She landed in the Oasis water, and suddenly separated from the Moon Spirit. Zuko, floating peacefully, glowed momentarily before the white koi swam to the black one, and they began a lazy encircling of one another.

Sokka helped Yue out of the water and she clung to him.

"Sokka."

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "Everything's going to be okay now." He whispered, relieved that she was still alive.

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Iroh had fished Zuko out of the Oasis water and was amazed to find his unconscious nephew healed. "The Moon Spirit helped him…" he murmured in awe.

Sokka, Katara, and Iroh looked to one another and realized that they were enemies.

"Zuko can't have Aang. We won't let him." Katara announced fiercely.

"So don't even try it. Katara'll Waterbend him, Aang will Airbend him, and Yue'll will use her moon powers to kick his butt." Sokka threatened.

Iroh sighed heavily. "My nephew will not try to capture the Avatar. He needs to realize that doing so will not gain his honor back."

"What?" Katara questioned. She had no idea that Zuko's honor rested upon his capture of the Avatar.

Iroh glanced down at his nephew, his fingers brushing over Zuko's scar. It seemed the Moon Spirit had left that one wound behind. "Zuko dishonored his father by speaking out against the war in his father's war council room."

Sokka and Katara's eyes widened in shock. Zuko was against the war?

"His father then challenged him to an Agni Kai, and Zuko refused to fight his father. His father considered this further disrespect and cowardice. He burned Zuko's face to teach his respect and banished him. Zuko could only return to the Fire Nation once he captured the Avatar. But, he's been searching for two years already." Iroh explained. He looked to Aang, his voice tinged with grief. "Ozai didn't want his son. He knew sending Zuko out on a useless mission would ensure Zuko's banishment."

Sokka and Katara exchanged glances, and Katara especially, felt her heart breaking for this young man. "That's horrible, for a father to turn his back on his son." She murmured, hugging Aang tighter.

Iroh nodded. "My brother is not known for his kindness."

Sokka sighed, holding Yue closer. "So…now what?" it seemed like he'd been asking that all day.

Iroh looked down to Zuko. "I don't know how to break it to him, to make him understand how fruitless his chase for the Avatar is…"

Katara's eyes lit up. "You can join us." She exclaimed.

"Katara!" Sokka scolded.

Iroh blinked, confused. "Miss, do you know what you're saying?"

Katara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. Aang needs a Firebending teacher, and you're more than able. You took out those four soldiers, no problem. And Zuko can travel with us…"

Sokka blinked incredulously at his sister's gall. "Katara…" he warned.

Katara ignored her brother and continued. "When we go to face the Fire Lord, Zuko can confront him and get the answers he needs."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the Fire Lord's brother and son are going to let us storm in and kill him." He stated sarcastically.

"Actually, I would." Iroh confirmed softly.

Sokka blinked. "Wait, what?"

Iroh sighed heavily, and seemed so suddenly weary. "This war has ruined too many lives. Once I fought for its cause, but no longer. My brother must be stopped at all costs."

Sokka's jaw dropped.

Katara smiled. "So please, sir, teach Aang to Firebend."

Iroh bowed slightly to Katara. "It will be my honor."

"Oh brother…" Sokka sighed exasperatedly. But he couldn't protest any further, for exhaustion rolled over him. He counted his blessings: the Northern Water Tribe had emerged victorious from the Siege laid upon it, and Aang had gained a Firebending teacher.


	2. The Promise

AN: I know the first few chapters of a fic aren't always the most exciting, especially when it's going to be a long fic, but please bear with me and enjoy!

The Gains of Enmity

YUE AWOKE FEELING weak and powerful at the very same time. Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Sokka's worried expression. Her hands were encased in his, warm and gentle. If she had passed on, this was heaven.

"Hey." He smiled, Spirits he was so handsome…

"Hi." Yue found herself smiling like the silly young girl she was.

"How are you feeling?" he queried, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek.

She leaned into his tender touch. "I feel…so strange…" she murmured, distracted by his hand.

"Do you remember anything at all?" his voice was tentative, hesitant.

She immediately tensed. "What happened? Oh, Spirits, is my father-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "You merged with the Moon Spirit and defeated the Fire Nation." He informed her gently. Among other things, he thought, scowling at the thought of Yue healing Zuko.

Yue raised her hands, staring at them. "It was…so strange. Tui helped me…as I did her…" she trailed off as the memories resurfaced. She looked up at Sokka, smiling gently. "I'm sorry, I-"

This time he silenced her with his own lips. "I'm just glad you're alive. I seriously thought that the Moon Spirit was going to take your life…" he shuddered at the thought.

She smiled, sweetly. "Sokka, as much as I like you kissing me, I can't. I have to marry-"

Sokka bit his lip, then reached into his pocket, pulling out Yue's betrothal necklace that Hahn had carved for her. He placed it carefully into her hands. "Yue…Hahn died during the battle." His voice was soft, remorseful.

Yue clenched the necklace tightly and looked down. "I…" Her eyes filled with tears.

He touched her cheek tenderly once more. "I know you have mixed feelings…"

Yue threw her arms around him, and began to sob softly. He merely held her as she cried her tears of happy relief and bitter remorse. She hadn't loved Hahn, he knew, but she certainly hadn't wanted him dead.

Slowly but surely, she calmed. Sokka wiped her tears. "You're free now." He murmured, staring into her crystalline eyes.

Those eyes fluttered closed and he found himself kissing her. The kiss morphed from gentle and romantic to deep and passionate. Oh, how he had desired to kiss her like this, unrestrained! From the moment he met her he knew she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

She sighed contently against his mouth, pulling him into an embrace. "Sokka." She breathed his name, relieved that they could have here and now, together, without guilt or remorse.

"Yue." His hands stroked her unbound ivory hair and he felt so glad. A thought occurred to him, and he pulled away to search her face. "So…now we can do an activity together, right?"

She merely laughed, hugging him again.

_ZUKO FOUND HIMSELF looking upon the streets and ornate architecture of the Northern Water Tribe. He knew he was searching for something, but didn't quite know what it was. He just couldn't put his finger on it. _

"_Uncle? Where are you?" his voice echoed throughout the empty streets, bouncing off of the pristine ice._

_Suddenly everything was cast in a blood red dark, and he turned to see where this blanket of darkness had originated from. The moon, which was always so white and round, glowed crimson._

_He could barely contain his shock. "What's going on?" he looked down again, and the once empty streets of the North Pole were filled with multitudes of people. Soldiers, commoners. People of the Fire Nation and of the Water Tribe. And they were fighting._

_He saw a giant black figure rise above the homes of beautifully carved ice. The figure proceeded to decimate all of the Fire Nation soldiers. The people of the Water Tribe bowed before it respectfully, and they were saved._

_A woman, glowing with a heavenly white light came up beside him. Zuko didn't think to question why she, or he, for that matter, was floating. Nothing else seemed to make sense anyway._

"_Who are you?" he asked her._

"_I am the Moon Spirit. Tui." She answered, her voice tinkling musically._

"_What…" he didn't even know what else to ask. "What should I do?" he felt panic rise within him._

"_Zuko, you must make some important decisions about the life you want for yourself." She answered, her blue eyes full of wisdom that he wished he possessed._

"_What do you mean?" he demanded._

_She raised a hand to silence him. "Who are you?" she inquired pointedly. _

"_I'm Zuko. Prince of the Fire Nation." It was a fact, a truth._

"_Are you really?" her voice was tinged with doubt. _

"_Once I capture the Avatar I will be!" he snapped at her._

"_Will that really get you what you want?" she looked rather coy, and it was irritating him._

"_Yes, it will." He resisted the urge to set her on fire. What did some stupid Moon Spirit know, anyway? _

"_Zuko, search your heart. Please." And when he looked up to see Tui's eyes, he saw his mother's instead._

Zuko gasped and awoke with a jolt. "Mother!"

But she wasn't there. And he didn't know where he was. But it was not his ship, nor anything that remotely resembled something from the Fire Nation.

"Ah, you're awake now, Zuko." His uncle's cheery voice noted.

Zuko fought to keep his hands from trembling. Damn it, he was even drenched in a cold sweat. "Uncle…" he looked into his Uncle's eyes. "Where are we? What happened?"

Iroh smiled gently, patting his hands. "I have a lot to tell you Zuko…and it won't necessarily be what you want to hear."

Zuko grit his teeth and fought to quell the increasing panic he felt. "Well?"

Iroh studied his nephew carefully. He could see Zuko was shaken up from whatever dream he'd just had. But he couldn't conceal the truth from him. "When you ran after Zhao, the Avatar fused with the Water Spirit and the Princess of the Water Tribe fused with the Moon Spirit. Together they defeated the Fire Nation." He explained slowly.

Zuko nodded, wincing at the knowledge of the Fire Nation's defeat. "Zhao is dead." He suddenly remembered aloud. "The Water Spirit grabbed him…and the Moon Spirit…she…" he trailed off, scarcely believing it.

"Yes, he got what was coming to him. You cannot do wrong by a spirit and live to tell the tale." Iroh chuckled at the thought.

"Then what? Are we prisoners now?" Zuko implored.

Iroh sighed heavily. "Zuko…my actions during the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe will have me marked as a traitor. Your father will know of our failures soon enough. I don't think we'll have a home to go to. And we no longer have a crew, because of Zhao."

Zuko hissed softly. "No, that's not true! Uncle, if I can capture the Avatar, we can go home as heroes." He protested.

"Zuko, you cannot capture the Avatar." Iroh sadly informed his nephew.

"Yes I can, if I try harder. Next time-"

"There is not going to be a next time." Iroh interrupted.

Zuko frowned. "Why?"

"Because he is now my pupil." Iroh informed Zuko.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. "What?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"I've agreed to help the Avatar, Aang, master Firebending." Iroh said simply.

Zuko stared at his Uncle, his eyes wide. "No, don't lie. Don't…no, Uncle, please." He pleaded, his hands beginning to tremble. "I need…I need to capture him…I have to…I'm a Prince!" he babbled incoherently, trying to deny everything Iroh had told him.

Iroh pressed his hands to Zuko's shoulders. "Zuko, your father is not going to take you back, Avatar or no." his voice was sincere and firm.

Zuko felt dizzy, felt weak, felt faint. And for the first time in nearly three years, tears trickled down his face from his healthy eye. "No…" he gasped it as if someone had punched him in the stomach, taking his breath away. "No, please, no." he moaned it, burying his face into his Uncle's shoulder.

He gently patted his nephew's back, offering him the only comfort he could: himself. "Zuko, this is for the best. You'll find yourself now. You'll be able to be who you are, without anyone else to dictate who you should be."

Zuko only could sob, for everything he was, all his hopes, dreams, and goals had just been burnt to a crisp by the one man he'd trusted the most. "Why Uncle, why?" he cried.

"It's for the best." Iroh answered, holding his vulnerable nephew, no, son.

KATARA OBSERVED THE Waterbenders of the Northern Water Tribe as they repaired all of the damage that had occurred to their village during the attack from the Fire Nation. There hadn't been severe casualties, and for that she was grateful. But the battle had yielded interesting results.

Yue's meshing with the Moon Spirit had been incredible. Katara wondered if Yue could use it as means of battling. She grinned at the thought, the idea of Yue moon-blasting the Fire Nation was rather amusing.

Katara looked down at her own hands. She had held the Moon Spirit's mortal form in her own two hands. And she had healed it as well. The experience was awe inspiring and a privilege.

And now, in the aftermath of the battle, Aang had acquired, unknown to him, a Firebending teacher. Iroh…he was Zuko's uncle, and he had accompanied his nephew as he relentlessly chased them across the globe.

But he had suggested healing the Moon Spirit; he had attacked Zhao for injuring it. He had agreed willingly to teach Aang Firebending, which would be to go against his nephew's wishes.

Did that mean that Iroh was a friend instead of foe? When Katara looked into his eyes she could see no guile, no dishonesty.

But what about Zuko? Was he honestly going to just do whatever his Uncle said? Would he truly give up his honor, his throne, his father's love, just because teaching the Avatar Firebending was the right thing to do? Zuko felt that he was right to chase Aang and try to capture him. He couldn't possibly change his mind overnight – literally.

Could he?

IROH LEFT ZUKO once he had cried himself to sleep. He heaved a great sigh, his heart breaking for his young nephew who had suddenly lost all that he'd known for the past three years. It was hard to deal with the first time, now it had come around to Zuko once more.

The boy was strong. This Iroh knew. Zuko never gave up, never settled for less, and always gave every last ounce of passion and strength for what he wanted to achieve. But how many emotional blows could one young man take?

Iroh was there when Zuko had spoken up in the war council room. He was there when Zuko had to fight his father in an Agni Kai. Iroh was there, visiting Zuko while he recovered from his horrible burn. He decided then and there, as his young nephew healed his physical wounds, that he would accompany him on his journey to find and capture the Avatar.

Iroh didn't necessarily agree on Zuko's mission, but he hadn't wanted Zuko to be alone. Now more than ever he needed someone to believe in him and stand by him.

In the past two years that Zuko had searched fruitlessly for the Avatar, Iroh wondered when and how he should tell Zuko that his father never truly wanted him back. Iroh knew his brother Ozai well, and knew he had purposely send Zuko on a wild goose-turkey chase.

But, miraculously, the Avatar reappeared, and it fueled Zuko's hopes and desires to an obsessive level. And for a while, Iroh believed that perhaps Zuko could capture the Avatar and regain his honor.

But it was not meant to be. Iroh could see this after their failures here at the North Pole. Zuko was not meant to capture Aang. Zuko was not meant to return to the Fire Nation in this manner.

Zuko was meant to carve out his own life, adapt, and become someone he was truly meant to be.

In order to do this, he would have to give up his father's love, give up his throne, his birthright, his blood. Zuko would have to give up all he'd ever wanted and all he'd ever known: his home.

But, once he had done this, and accepted his destiny, he'd become a better man with a new purpose. He just had to find out what this purpose was. But he wouldn't have to do it alone. Iroh vowed to help his nephew in any way he could, even if it was only to stand by his side and tell him he believed in him.

Lost in his musings, Iroh bumped into the Waterbender girl, Katara. "I'm sorry, miss, I wasn't paying attention-"

"No, it's alright. I wasn't either." She admitted, silencing his apologies. She smiled at him, reading his expression.

"What is on your mind, young lady?" Iroh inquired. He could see she had as much to stew over as he did.

Katara frowned softly. "Nothing as bad as what is on yours." She, as the mother figure in her group, could see with ease Iroh's troubled thoughts. "Zuko, how did he…?"

"He's got a lot to adjust to now. His life has changed irrevocably once again." There was no use hiding anything from this Water Tribe girl.

"I can understand the pain of it…" Katara murmured knowingly.

"I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but…" Iroh began reluctantly.

"Anything. We're in your debt, since you've helped us to save the Moon Spirit, and you've offered to teach Aang." She responded. She could see this man's love for his nephew as clear as day. And it touched her deeply.

"I see you as the most patient, the most understanding, of your trio. Please, be this way with Zuko. He needs someone his own age to just be there, to listen, to comfort…" Iroh knew it was a lot to ask this young to befriend her former enemy.

"Iroh, I'll do my best." Katara found herself promising him. And then she vaguely wondered how she could keep this promise. Somehow, she'd have to, to keep this group together. Aang needed to learn Firebending, and he need to save the world. It was on her shoulders now too, it seemed.


	3. Questions

AN: As stated before, this is Zutara, Yukka, and Taang. But mostly Zutara in later chapters. Please enjoy.

The Gains of Enmity

SOKKA COULDN'T SEEM to get Yue off of his mind. The embrace they had shared this morning had melted his heart and blown him away. To see her smile, to hold her while she cried…it was all he ever wanted. He had nearly lost her yesterday during the battle. He had been so frightened that the Moon Spirit would take back her life.

He couldn't put his finger on it, why he feared such a thing. The whispers from ghosts of what could have been echoed in his heart. Yue…

He loved her. He knew she was beautiful, inside and out. And he knew he wanted to protect her forever. He sighed softly, wondering if he should talk to her father. Maybe ask for her hand in marriage…

He could carve her a betrothal necklace…he felt a blush creep up his checks. Marrying Yue…

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"OW!" he shrieked, rubbing the offending injury. He turned to look for the threat, but found only his annoyed sister and a perplexed Aang.

"We've been trying to get your attention Sokka!" Katara scolded. She rested her hands on her hips, glowering at him.

Aang nodded in agreement. "We need to figure out our next step." He stroked Momo's head thoughtfully. Momo cooed in agreement.

Sokka sulked, rubbing his head. "You didn't have to hit me." He grumbled. Honestly, what was with Katara?

Katara instantly softened and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry Sokka." She kissed red welt gently and hugged him.

He shrugged out of her embrace, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay, I forgive you." He batted away her mothering hands. "Now, Aang needs to find an Earthbending teacher."

"Well, that's easy. I want Bumi to teach me." Aang responded, a grin on his face.

Katara frowned slightly. "Well…are you and Bumi going to train? Or are you two going to fool around?"

Aang laughed sheepishly. "A little bit of both?" he scratched the back of his head.

Sokka groaned. "Don't make me go on those delivery chutes again."

"Aang, this is serious business. We don't have time to play around. I need to teach you Waterbending, Iroh has to teach you Firebending, and we need an Earthbending teacher who's going to take this seriously." Katara lectured.

Aang waved a hand at Katara dismissively. "Let's just go and see what happens."

"I know you want to see your friend Aang, but you can't forget the needs of the people." Katara gently reminded him.

"I know, I know. Hey, I wonder how Appa's doing!" he dashed off, leaving Katara to roll her eyes about his boyish tendencies.

Sokka remained silent once more, and Katara found herself worrying about her brother. "You okay?" her voice was soft.

"I'm fine, it really didn't hurt. Geez." Sokka misinterpreted Katara's concerned and tried to ignore it.

"I'm not talking about your head. I'm talking about your heart." Katara retorted, furrowing her brows.

Sokka blinked, then softened his features. "Yeah…I'm alright."

Katara sat beside her brother, taking comfort in his presence in their guest tent. "What's on your mind?" she queried innocently.

He wrapped an arm around his sister, releasing a content sigh. "I'm thinking about asking for Yue's hand."

Katara said nothing, waiting for him to continue, for she sensed he wanted to defend his reasoning.

"I liked her even before this whole Moon Spirit thing…and I almost lost her, you know? It scared me, and made me realize I want to protect her forever…" he trailed off, his eyes clouded with worry.

Katara touched her brother's cheek tenderly. "So, go to her father and ask for her hand."

"Do you think its okay? I mean, she's a princess, I'm a peasant…" he protested, trying to find something, anything, to make him decide not to face possible humiliation and rejection.

"Chief Arnook assigned you to protect her during the battle. And you did. He owes her life to you. Why wouldn't he want you to marry her?" Katara reassured him. She tapped his nose playfully.

Sokka grinned. "You're right." He kissed his sister's forehead and rose. "I'll go ask him now."

Katara smiled, watching her brother eagerly retreat. And her thoughts fell back to the promise she made Iroh…

"_I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but…" Iroh began reluctantly._

"_Anything. We're in your debt, since you've helped us to save the Moon Spirit, and you've offered to teach Aang." She responded. _

"_I see you as the most patient, the most understanding, of your trio. Please, be this way with Zuko. He needs someone his own age to just be there, to listen, to comfort…" Iroh requested._

"_Iroh, I'll do my best." Katara promised._

Never mind how she was going to keep the promise. She knew she didn't like Zuko, and didn't trust him. How could she be a pillar of support to him during these difficult times he'd go through? He didn't even like her anymore than she did him. He'd probably just call her a Water peasant and dismiss any kind gesture she extended to him.

But yet…Katara softened. He was just a young man, alone, dejected by his father. She clenched her fists, feeling irrational anger at the undeserved punishment Zuko had borne. What kind of father physically mutilated his son and then cast him out into a cold, harsh world? Honestly. She bristled and forced herself to calm down.

But it wasn't Zuko's fault…he'd spoken against a plan of war that would have killed hundreds of innocent soldiers who were barely old enough to marry. If anything, Zuko had done what was right.

And now Zuko had been forced, inadvertently, by his Uncle to give up his only chance at regaining his honor. To do what was right…it seemed that whenever Zuko had to do what was right, it'd turn around and bite him in the rear. She chuckled bitterly.

Well, if Zuko had the strength to continue living after all life's hand had dealt him, she'd find the strength to be a friend to him and help him when he needed it. Spirits, please lend me the strength…

SOKKA APPROACHED CHIEF Arnook discreetly. "Chief, I have something I need to speak with you about." He murmured softly, glancing at his councilmen warily.

"Of course, Sokka." He replied. Arnook excused himself and guided Sokka out of the council room. They stepped onto the training grounds and Sokka tried to quell his nervousness. Really, this shouldn't be so difficult…

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Chief Arnook questioned, turning to gaze at the boy from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Well, sir…" Sokka shifted slightly, then bit his lip. "I just…" he straightened, looking Yue's father straight in the eyes. He had to be strong, or he'd never get what he asked for. "Sir, I love your daughter, and I want to ask you for her hand." He said boldly.

He studied Sokka intently, looking for any signs of weakness or guile. He found none. This was the man who had vowed to protect Yue with his life and had followed through with his promise. Hahn, Yue's intended, was dead now, and Arnook knew Yue hadn't loved him. And he knew that she did like Sokka. He could see the tender gazes they exchanged.

He rested a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Sokka, have you thought this through?" he queried intently.

Sokka nodded firmly. "Yes, sir, I have. I don't care that she's a princess. This isn't about titles. I want to marry her because she's Yue, not because she's Princess Yue." Sokka answered.

Chief Arnook remained silent, thoughtful, and it increased Sokka's anxiety.

"Sir, Chief, I'll complete any challenge you issue for me. I'll fight off your strongest warrior, I'll-" Sokka began.

"Don't you think protecting her during the Fire Nation's Siege was enough?" Arnook asked with a chuckled. He slapped Sokka's shoulder with mirth.

"So does that mean-" Sokka's eyes widened, lighting with hope.

"Yes, Sokka, you may have Yue's hand in marriage." Chief Arnook smiled.

Sokka grinned broadly. "Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you. I'll be your loyal, devoted son, I swear. I'll-" Sokka babbled.

"Don't you have a betrothal necklace to carve?" Arnook questioned, amused.

"Oh, right!" Sokka shook Arnook's hand firmly before dashing off.

Arnook couldn't help but chuckle at his future son in law's eagerness. It made him recall the day he'd asked his own father in law for his daughter's hand. Oh, the memories…so long ago…and now his own daughter was sixteen, and would leave him for the man she loved…

How heartbreaking and joyfully wonderful at the very same time.

ZUKO FELT NUMB. Well, he wanted to. He woke and recalled his entire life and the overwhelming urge to cry, scream, to do anything all slipped away. Just be, he told himself. Just exist. Don't think, don't care. Just do. Just be.

He found folded clothing carefully perched on the foot of his bed. He wrinkled his nose, for they were in shades of blue, and much denser fabric than he was accustomed. Great, he'd be dressed as a water peasant. But then again, he shouldn't care. That's right. He wouldn't care.

He slipped the Water Tribe garb on, surprised at how warm and soft they were. And immediately scolded himself for caring how the clothing felt. He left the sanctuary of his chambers, nodding to the soldier who stood vigil at his door. "Now what?" he asked him.

"You're allowed to roam as you wish, but will be under surveillance." The soldier replied.

Zuko found himself annoyed before telling himself not to be. Of course these people wouldn't trust him. He was of the Fire Nation. Their Prince, no less.

No, you're not a Prince. Not anymore, he reminded himself. And spirits, it hurt. The anguish that his home, his throne, his title was gone…it hurt him so badly.

No, don't feel. Don't care Zuko…just exist.

He walked off, the soldier following from a distance. He chose to ignore it. Him. Whatever…

He studied the architecture of the Water Tribe's building and discovered they were not as primitive as he expected. As he looked about the Water Tribe and observed their daily routines, he saw they were similar to those of the Fire Nation. These Water Tribe people were simply that: people. Like him. They were not barbarians, nor primitive.

How could he have ever thought otherwise?

They even had royalty. A princess. He saw her from afar, talking and laughing with several other girls. It seemed that conversing with commoners was not below her. Nor did it seem like a bad idea. To know one's subjects was the makings of a good future queen.

His eyes roved over the vast city of Northern Water Tribe, and fell upon the elusive unicorn he had chased after for what seemed like all of his life: The Avatar. His heart quickened and he fought the urge to sneak up behind him and knock him out. He could run off with him and…and what? Bring him miraculously back to his father? And win his honor back, just like that? More often than not, he only had the Avatar in his possession for mere minutes. Someone would always save him, or he'd escape on his own. And Zuko would feel his own failure much more acutely, over and over again.

Spirits, why? Why am I forsaken? Why does nothing ever just go simply in my life? Why do I care? Yes, don't care. Don't think, Zuko…

Damn it.

He noticed the Avatar was Waterbending. The girl beside him seemed to be instructing him. She'd stop him every so often, shifting his form or showing him her own. He frowned, studying her. And anger coursed through his veins, thick and hot.

That was the Water peasant who had knocked him out during the Siege of the North! The very same one who traveled with the Avatar.

He stopped himself from automatically attacking. It would do no good. He was now fated to travel with this Water wench, her stupid brother, and the Avatar. All because Uncle had agreed to teach him.

Uncle's treachery seemed to be spreading like a disease. It angered him also, to think that Uncle Iroh was a traitor when he'd always thought of him as a hero. Uncle Iroh had always been so strong, so honorable, so persevering. To think of him as now a traitor…it almost seemed unholy.

But was he truly? Whenever Zuko thought of his father's ambitions, something in his heart clenched in anger. The injustice in his father's plans and actions was overwhelming. Had Zuko forgotten that? Even when he'd spoken up in the war council room, he knew that he was right.

So when his father wanted the Avatar for his own, could it possibly be for anything good? Or was this world going to burn up with his father's ambitions? Would these not so simple Water People and Earth People suffer at Zuko's father's hand?

He watched the Avatar and the Water girl manipulate the water and take simple pleasure in one another's presence. Their friendship and close bond was obvious, even from this distance.

His heart ached. Would he ever have such a friendship like that for himself? Would any girl ever like him as much as this girl liked the Avatar? Could he ever trust someone to protect him as fiercely as this girl did the Avatar?

How could his life, in a heartbeat, change so drastically? Was Iroh truly a traitor? Could he ever have what these people had? Could anything ever make sense? Could he ever truly stop feeling and thinking? Zuko inwardly cursed himself.


	4. Proposals

AN: Yes, last chapter Zuko was having his own emotional upheaval. Oh, the angst! Please enjoy the following chapter.

The Gains of Enmity

AANG DELIGHTED IN his Waterbending training when it was with Katara. He loved the closeness between them, both physically and emotionally. Bending was something they both loved, and to be able to share it together was wonderful.

Now, if only he could gather the courage to admit his true feelings to Katara. That was a task in and of itself…

"C'mon Aang, you're not concentrating." Katara gently scolded. Funny, today she seemed irritable, and not at all like her normal self. It was as if something was bothering her…

But Katara always kept things to herself. She would worry about others, and then never give herself the chance to rely on others…

"Sorry, Katara, I just-" he blinked, suddenly taking note of another presence. He turned, and found himself looking directly at Zuko. Fear, insistent and strong, bubbled up in his throat. He fought the urge to jump protectively in front of Katara.

But he needn't do so anymore. Zuko was their ally now. At least, by Iroh's promise.

"Zuko." He called out to the older boy, beckoning him to join Katara and himself.

He seemed surprised to be noticed and reluctantly walked over.

Katara sent the banished Prince a small smile. "Hi Zuko." She greeted him demurely.

He nodded curtly to the Water Tribe girl, ignoring how her soft voice sent a wave of calm throughout him.

"We were just Waterbending together; perhaps you'd like to spar with us?" Aang asked innocently. He could see Zuko was troubled, and figured a small sparring session would help to ease his mental discomforts.

Zuko cleared his throat, which was still hoarse from his semi-breakdown earlier. "Ah…I'll just watch."

Katara quickly Waterbended a bench-like sculpture for him to sit and gestured to it.

He wordlessly took a seat and turned his eyes back to the two Waterbending youths. He nodded gently, and they resumed their training.

Soon enough, Aang found himself goofing around, using his Waterbending as more of a toy than a tool.

Katara was ready to scold him, but once she heard Zuko emit a small chuckle, she joined it. She and Aang performed several small tricks and stunts that had Zuko chuckle a bit more.

Aang, satisfied that he had played a part in cheering Zuko up, even if only a little, bowed slightly to Zuko. "Thank you, thank you." He glanced to Katara. "I'm going to go visit Master Pakku, I have some questions for him." He told her.

She nodded. "Go along, I'll join you in a bit."

He nodded, then dashed like the child he was to Master Pakku's.

She smiled at his retreating form, then turned to Zuko. "He's quite a handful, ne?"

Zuko nodded wordlessly, watching Katara as she slipped her parka on once more. He found he liked her better with it off; the parka hid her slim figure a bit much for his liking. Then he cursed at himself for caring.

Katara studied Zuko for a moment, then sat on the other side of the bench she had Bended for Zuko. "How are you feeling?"

Zuko blinked. What a loaded question! Where could he begin? And did he even feel like telling this peasant anything he was thinking or feeling?

"Your injuries, I mean. I hurt you pretty bad during our battle…" Katara clarified, blushing immediately. Stupid, you don't remind a guy how you managed to kick his butt…

"The Moon Spirit healed me. I'm fine." He answered briskly. He gazed everywhere but her, feeling irrationally angry at her for injuring him in the first place. But he knew in the back of his mind she was doing what he would have done in her position.

He had to remind himself that they were enemies no longer. It was difficult not to grasp the girl, shake her, and demand for her to retrieve the Avatar for him.

They had even made him laugh a bit, damn them.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." She said softly. Her voice was soothing, and so sincere. Like she actually cared. But Zuko dismissed this thought. There was no way this girl could care…

He spared a glance at her, and her crystalline blue eyes were as mild as her voice and guileless as well. It made his heart hurt just to look into them.

"Thank you." He answered gruffly, fidgeting slightly. This entire not caring about everything thing was so difficult for him. He should just give up. He was too passionate of a person to shut down his emotions.

"Zuko?" her eyes searched him for an answer which he didn't even know the question to.

He gazed into her eyes, his amber striking against her azule.

She looked over his face. "Is there anything I can do?" she implored faintly.

His eyes widened slightly in shock, but he quickly concealed it. This water peasant actually wanted to do him a favor? A service? He almost didn't believe it, or wondered if she had ulterior motives, like Azula would have.

He bit his lip, turning his gaze away from the girl. But no, this girl wouldn't. She was a rare breed, a girl who was pure, truthful, and all that was good.

So, what to ask of her? What could he want from her? What could she even give that would be worthwhile to him?

Nothing.

So he told her: "No." his voice, like gravel, replied.

She fell silent, thinking intensely. "I can do something for you." She argued gently.

He looked to her once more, awaiting her answer.

She tentatively raised a hand, bringing it to rest atop his shoulder. "I can be your friend." It wasn't merely a statement, but also an offer.

He snorted softly, shrugging off her hand.

She retracted, looking hurt, and he grimaced. Guilt seemed to be another emotion of his, and he berated himself for even caring what this peasant girl thought of him. He looked at her again, feeling a jolt when their gazes collided.

"Fine." He conceded.

She smiled. "Okay." And she knew, suddenly, that she could keep her promise to Iroh.

They sat in silence together. She didn't ask any stupid questions, he didn't gaze into her deep soulful eyes, and they didn't do anything. It was alright, they just were. He could just be. For now.

ONCE SOKKA SECURED Chief Arnook's permission to marry Yue, he promptly went about making her the best betrothal necklace he could. It had to be better than Hahn's, in quality, craftsmanship, everything. He wouldn't let that jerk get one up on him, even if he were dead.

He asked several warriors which jewelers' shop was the best, and the answer was unanimous: Sukra's shop. Sokka gathered his small savings that he had and went down to the shop.

He entered it and his eyes widened. The shop was stocked floor to ceiling with gleaming stones and rocks, various types of jewelry, and even lush fabrics. The colors ranged from one spectrum of the rainbow to the other, and he was in awe.

A kindly, elderly woman smiled to him. "Hello newcomer." She greeted.

Sokka blinked, tearing his eyes away from all of the splendor. "Hello." He managed a smile, though he was overwhelmed. Could he even afford any of this?

The woman, Sukra, he assumed, stood, coming to him. "You are our brother from the Southern Water Tribe."

He nodded, bowing slightly. "Yes ma'am. Sokka." It would be in his favor to be the most respectful he'd ever been in his life.

"I am Sukra, owner of this shop. What kind of stone are you searching for?" she inquired, studying the boy. He seemed to be overwhelmed, worried, and elated all at the same time. It was a look she'd seen many times before, on young men who'd come to buy the materials to make their intendeds a betrothal necklace.

He seemed surprised that she knew what he was searching for. "I…" the surprise flitted over his features, then worry came to replace it. "I'm not sure I can afford much here…" he answered dejectedly. He was a Southern peasant who had miraculously managed to gain approval from Chief Arnook to marry Yue. What a strange turn of events…and how unprepared he was…

"You want to make a betrothal necklace for Yue, right?" Sukra arched a brow.

Sokka did his best to hide his shock. "How did you-"

She raised a hand to silence him. "I saw how you looked at her at the ceremonial dinner when you first arrived. And Hahn has died in battle, so it's only natural you'd ask for her hand." It was a known truth, not a question or assumption.

Sokka blushed deeply. "I…yes…but, regardless, I don't think I can afford-"

"Pick whatever you like. Price is not an issue." The woman smiled kindly.

Sokka stuttered, trying to form any type of thanks he could for the woman. He found he could not.

She chuckled softly. "What color stone?" she questioned.

Sokka frowned thoughtfully. Yue's betrothal necklace from Hahn had a blue stone, and Sokka didn't want anyone mistaking his necklace for Hahn's. "I want white. Like the moon." He said.

Sukra nodded and hand selected several stones. "This Lace Agate is a bluish white, very lovely…" she handed the stone to him, and he studied it carefully. Noticing his doubtful look, she handed him another stone. "This is Moonstone, it comes in various shades, but this white is rather lovely…" he frowned slightly at this one, inspecting it as he did the first. Sukra couldn't help but smile at this boy's careful attention. "And this is an Opal, very rare." She gave it to his, and his eyes lit up as the opal caught the light, sparkling beautifully.

"This is the one." It was white until the sun caught its face, then glimmered with many iridescent colors. It was perfect for Yue. She deserved no less. His knees quivered at the thought of her expression once he carefully carved it for her.

"And the band?" Sukra asked, gesturing to the various fabrics displayed.

"Blue, like her eyes…" he murmured, reaching out to the sky blue bolt of fabric. He gingerly touched the material, soft and silky at his fingertips. "This one."

Sukra smiled. "Very good choice."

Sokka blushed slightly, then turn, bashful to face Sukra. "My Tribe doesn't practice the betrothal necklace custom…how should I go about carving it…?"

Sukra waved him off. "I'll assist you with carving it, but think about a pattern you'd like." He blinked, seeming once again overwhelmed. "Think about any particular symbols that are important to you, or her. You could even carve signs of eternity, signs of how many children you'd like to have with her, and so on. Very romantic notions."

Sokka's eyes light up. "I think I have an idea."

Together, they created the perfect necklace for Yue. And Sokka was eternally grateful to Sukra for her help, and vowed to find a way to repay her.

Once it was finished he took it to Katara to show her. "What do you think?" he asked cautiously. Iroh, Zuko, and Aang tried to examine it, but he refused to let them touch it.

Katara's eyes lit up. "Oh, Sokka, it's beautiful…" she murmured, dazed by how exquisite the necklace was.

Aang looked at it, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. Iroh nodded in agreement with Katara. "Yes, it is lovely."

Zuko only snorted.

"Good, I'm going to propose to her tonight, under the stars." Sokka announced.

Katara sighed wistfully as her brother left. "He's going to get married…"

Zuko rolled his eyes at this. Women.

SOKKA PULLED YUE to the side after dinner very discreetly, but he caught the smile of Chief Arnook. "Yue, would you like to take a walk with me under the stars?"

Yue smiled mischievously. "What, after you disappeared for the whole day?" she teased.

Sokka grinned. "Id like to make it up to you." He offered.

Yue smile, placing her hand in his. "Very well then, do your best."

He led her out of the halls and walked along the elaborate brides and arches of the Northern Water Tribe. "The stars are very beautiful tonight," he began with a glance at the sky, "But not as beautiful as you." He finished, gazing into her eyes.

Yue felt herself blush. "Oh, Sokka, I look awful-"

He silenced her with a finger on her pouted lips. "Nonsense. You're beautiful. You always will be. At least to me." He assured her.

Yue felt her herself begin to melt, and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips covered his and she reveled in being in his strong arms. "Oh Sokka…" she sighed his name lovingly.

He held her close, and looked into her eyes, feeling himself drowning. The moon hung, a small sliver in the sky, barely illuminating them both. He felt scared, nervous, happy, in love, and a million of other things. His heart thudded in his breast, and he wondered why Yue couldn't hear it. "I care about you, Yue, so much." He began tentatively.

Yue smiled, a blush tinting her cheeks. She listened closely to his words.

"I know I haven't known you for very long, but we've already been through so much together…" he decided he'd just tell her the truth, and tell her everything. He stroked her luminous hair, taking in every little detail of her beautiful face. "I have to leave with Katara, Zuko, Iroh, and Aang soon…but I don't want to lose you." He fished into his pocket, his hands curling around the betrothal necklace. "I almost lost you to Hahn, and I almost lost you during the battle, I don't want anymore 'almosts'." He pulled out the betrothal necklace, presenting it to her. The Opal sat beautifully with the sky blue silk band. The Opal, a round circle, had two loops carved into it, interlocking. A heart was carved into the back round behind them, and four small moons, one full, one waxing, one waning, and one new stood equidistant in the perimeters.

She gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. He hands rose to cover her mouth.

"I want to marry you, Yue. I want to spend my life with you, here. I want us to have healthy, strong children. And I want you to be happy." He swallowed nervously, watching the various emotions flit across her face.

"Oh, Sokka…" tears rolled down her face, much to his dismay.

"No, please don't cry…" it gutted him.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just happy." She explained.

He sighed in relief. "So you'll marry me?"

She threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned, kissing her once more.

She smiled, then looked down at the necklace. "So, what does it all stand for?" she asked joyfully.

"The interlocking loops are us, and how we're tied to one another, the heart is…" he blushed as she snuggled closer to him, "our feelings…and the four small moons stands for how our life is going to change…and for the number of children…I want us to have…" he blushed, feeling so silly.

But she liked it. "Help me put it on?"

He did so, and she turned to face him. "Thank you."

He kissed her, and wanted to kiss her senseless. And hold her forever. "Yue…" the best he could do was to hold her, here and now. For he'd have to leave in a week, with his sister and friends and enemies, to help to save the world. And maybe never see her again…so, for now, he'd stay by her side, and be glad to know that he'd made her his fiancée before he left her side.


	5. Wedding

AN: Now that some of the main characters' emotions are a little sorted out, things will start moving at a faster pace. I've done a wedding scene before, in my Lady of the Flame story. That wedding was more Asian-culture based, where as the Water Tribe weddings are more western-culture based. At least, in my corner of fanfiction hell.

The Gains of Enmity

KATARA CALLED FOR a meeting the morning following Sokka's proposal to Yue. Everyone needed to decide what the next course of action would be. A small agreement between herself, Sokka, and Aang wasn't enough, she discovered. She needed to now include Iroh, Zuko, Yue and even Chief Arnook in the decision making processes.

Thus, she stood before them all, in the mere minutes after dawn, trying to decide how to begin. Luckily for her, Aang suspected her intentions and called her out on it: "We're leaving soon, aren't we?" his voice was slightly dismayed, as if he wanted to stay in the North Pole longer. She suspected it was the truth.

"Yes, time is not a luxury we have." She defended herself firmly.

Aang bowed his head, disappointed. And Katara wished, as she frequently did, that she could protect him from circumstances like these. But he was the Avatar. And she could not protect him forever.

"When do we leave?" Sokka inquired. He glanced nervously to Yue, grasping her hand, almost afraid that he'd be ripped from her arms at any moment.

"We should leave as soon as possible…" Katara trailed off. She didn't want to hurt her brother either, and she knew he'd miss Yue terribly, but this was war. They couldn't be permitted to forget that, not even for a second…

"I agree with Lady Katara." Iroh spoke up. He looked among his newly acquired comrades. "Aang must begin his Mastery of Earthbending, and he does not even have a Master yet."

"I do too!" Aang protested, furrowing his brows. "It's King Bumi!"

Zuko snorted. He'd heard about Bumi's rather…eccentric personality. "Is it wise for a loon to teach the Avatar?" he questioned dryly.

Aang scowled. "Zuko, you take that back!" he demanded.

Katara stepped between them. "Stop this, don't even-" steam poured from Zuko's nostrils, and she coughed. "Zuko!"

He stopped, sitting back and crossing his arms. The tension was thick, and Katara didn't know what she could do to thin it out a bit.

"I want to come with you." Yue's voice suddenly cut through it, turning everyone's heads.

Chief Arnook remained silent, studying his daughter intently.

Sokka however, did not. "Yue, it's too dangerous, you can't-"

She silenced him, her fingers brushing over his lips. "I fought in the Siege of Northern Water Tribe. I have utilized the powers of the Moon Spirit. And yet you tell me I cannot accompany you?" her voice was steady and calm.

Sokka knit his brow in worry. "But…I…" he clasped her hands gently between his own. "I would die if anything happened to you." He admitted openly.

Yue found her cheeks flushing. "And I would die if anything happened to you." She managed to reply.

Katara watched the engaged couple and sighed wistfully. "Well, I don't see why Yue can't come…that is, if it's alright with Chief Arnook." She glanced to the man who struggled with the emotion of his daughter loving another man more than he.

"Yue is free to go where she wishes…I only want for her to wed before she leaves with you." The man finally said.

Sokka and Yue looked at one another, their eyes lighting with anticipation, shock, elatedness, and many other emotions.

Iroh smiled softly. "I suppose you'd better arrange for a ceremony to be held." He suggested.

Zuko cold only roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

THE FOLLOWING EVENING was when Sokka and Yue's wedding was to be held. Although everyone felt it was a bit sudden, considering the engagement was only officiated two days before, but during such critical times no one could blame them. And it wasn't as if Sokka and Yue had meant for things to turn out this way. They were doing this out of respect for Chief Arnook.

The ceremony and banquet were carefully planned, as was the honeymoon suite for Sokka and Yue. The decorations were all based off of Water Tribe culture and traditions, but foreigners like Iroh, Zuko, and Aang had to admit it was beautiful. The newly formed 'Team Avatar' was scheduled to leave for the Earth Kingdom the following day after a brief lunch.

Yue prepared herself with the help of Katara and other significant women in her life. She missed her mother greatly, for she would have been a source of strength in this new and exciting day for her.

She couldn't help but touch her betrothal necklace and study it in the looking glass frequently. Sokka had lovingly made it for her, and it was perfect. He was perfect. He was a man who cared about her thoughts and feelings. He was a man who wanted her happiness before anything else. He was a man who valued her for who she was, not because of who her father was. He was a man of honor. As she studied her necklace's complex design, she found herself blushing.

"What's the matter, Yue?" Katara asked, concerned for her sister in law to be.

Yue shook her head. "Nothing…it's just…" she gestured to her necklace. "The four moons on the pendant stand for…" she fought a giggle, "how many children Sokka wants us to have."

Katara's eyes widened before she found herself giggling as well. "Really?" she sighed wistfully, as she had been doing since Sokka announced he was going to propose to Yue. "How romantic…I hope I'm lucky like you, Yue." She gushed.

Yue touched Katara's shoulder comfortingly. "Katara, you still have time."

Katara nodded. "I know, two more years."

Yue smiled. "Now, at your wedding, you're going to be as happy as me. And your husband to be will be a kind and handsome man."

Katara giggled. "I certainly hope so!" she smoothed down Yue's ceremonial robes.

Yue glanced at herself in the looking glass, scarcely recognizing herself. Her robes were long, a pale blue trimmed with ivory fur. Her train trailed on the floor behind her, and her jewelry glimmered in the light. "How do I look?" she asked her soon to be sister in law.

Katara hugged Yue, feeling a sudden rush of emotion. "You're beautiful."

Yue kissed Katara's cheek tenderly, and her head rose as soft music floated through the night air. The sun had set only minutes ago…was it time to go to the altar already? She swallowed her nerves as her father appeared to escort her.

The walk down the aisle seemed to be an eternity, but she saw Sokka, and her heart pounded furiously. He was so handsome, dressed in the finest fur trimmed robes she'd ever seen. Her breath was taken away, as was his when he saw her.

Sokka knew Yue was beautiful, but when he saw her walking to him dressed as a bride, his thought he'd die. He was the luckiest man in the entire world to marry a goddess such as Yue. And the craziest part was, she liked him. She had agreed to marry him.

She was before him, and the priest spoke of honor, of value, of promises, and of a lifetime together. But he didn't hear most of it, for he could only see Yue. He face was aglow with passion and excitement, as he was sure his own was. He didn't care that they didn't have a formal engagement period, he didn't care that the marriage was rushed, and he didn't even care that he was barely of marriageable age. He only cared that Yue'd be his forever from this night and onward.

The night flew by like a dream. The ceremony ended, he was crowned Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, the reception was held with celebration and happiness in the air. He was unable to tear his eyes from his lovely bride, and before he knew it, people were bidding them good night and good luck with happy winks.

They walked together in silence to their honeymoon suite, their hands wound tightly together. Slowly but surely they made it there, and closed the door quietly behind themselves.

"Yue…" he murmured her name, dazed. This was all so surreal…and so wonderful.

"Sokka…" she leaned up, kissing him gently, as she had at the altar.

He pulled her to him suddenly, holding on tightly. "I'm glad you're coming with us. I didn't think I could be without you." He confessed.

She returned the hug with the same intensity. "I just couldn't let you leave my life when everything's only just begun." She whispered.

He kissed her deeply, picking her up like a delicate treasure. He carried her to their marriage bed, his heart pounding. For, when his father left him to fight in the war, he hadn't been old enough to be told how to please a woman. He was terrified of hurting her, or not making her feel as much ecstasy as he knew he'd feel.

Yue sensed his anxiety, and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "We'll figure it out together." She assured him with a kiss.

He nodded and decided the best course of action would be to take his time. He would linger over every inch of Yue's skin. He wouldn't be hasty or rush through anything. And so he did. He reveled in her vocal affirmations she gifted him with. When she reciprocated his touches with her own, he nearly lost her mind.

When they'd been acutely impassioned, he gently melded with her and knew what it was to truly care for someone so much that you'd die without them. Just simply cease to be, stop breathing. He sobbed from the power of it, burying his face into the crook of her soft neck as he rocked against her. She wrapped herself around him tightly, holding him like a child, her own sob mingling with his as they crested together. Their bodies went from taut to satiated.

She stroked his hair, whispered his name. He shuddered and responded by echoing hers. They kissed tenderly, and murmured three important words to one another. They fell asleep in one another's arms, knowing the next day would bring them away from their new home they had made together on this night. But they would face it together, and that was enough.

ZUKO FOUND HIMSELF contemplating the day's events, and because he was contemplating them, he could not sleep. He rose from his comfortable bed of animal skins and down feathers and roamed the halls of the ornate palace he was so graciously welcomed at.

He would be leaving these crystalline halls tomorrow. After a brief lunch, he, his Uncle, the Avatar, a Master Water Bending girl, a Southern Water Tribe boy, the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, a winged-lemur, and a ten ton flying bison would leave the Northern Water Tribe in search of an Earthbending Master to teach the young Aang. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or frown at the strange group they'd become over night.

He was so accustomed to traveling with his tea-loving, self-assured Uncle that it was strange to know that he'd be traveling with other people who he barely knew and barely liked. Although the Waterbending girl, Katara, he reminded himself, had offered him her friendship. During his emotional and mental turbulence, she had turned to him without reserve, without a second thought, and willingly gave him something he'd never truly had before.

Yes, he'd had his mother. Yes, he'd had his Uncle. But a true friend who liked him for him…he'd never had that before. He was almost unsure of what to do. What to say. He, quite honestly, didn't know how to be friend. And he didn't want to admit it either. To anyone.

Would this Waterbending girl come to see that he was inadequate? Would she come to know how warped and twisted and utterly useless he was? Would she turn her back on him once she discovered how dark his heart and his past were? He almost wanted her to, so he could save her from himself.

He was not a kind man. He was not a sensitive soul. He was not lovable, he was not worthy, he was not wanted. So why had this girl extended her hand to him? Why had he accepted it, and her word? He didn't know that either.

It seemed he didn't know a lot. His life was now inundated with more doubts and insecurities than before. And he was reeling from it. He stopped at one of the various balconies of the palace and gazed into the night sky.

It was pregnant with many stars, and the moon hung in the distance, a sliver in the sky that was becoming riper each night that passed. The moon…it had healed him. No, Yue, the Moon Spirits literal mortal form, had. She had spoken to him…and had come to him in is dreams. He wondered briefly if it were truly Yue, or only his imagination. Probably his imagination, because Yue often was replaced by his own mother.

Spirits, he missed her. There was a void in his heart where she belonged. He only wished he could see her once more, to know that she were alive. Would she approve of him now? Would she think him a failure? She usually agreed with Iroh, and Zuko realized in his older age that his mother and uncle had been kindred spirits, had an understanding of one another.

Iroh had made the decision to aid the Avatar, stating boldly that his own brother was wrong and had to be stopped. He had literally declared war on Ozai and vowed to assist the Avatar.

His mother would have probably agreed, he mused. And he knew he should go about making her proud of him. Mother, I won't let you down. His eyes fell upon the moon in the sky once more. It was so bright, so white, so clear…so pure. Would he ever be so pure?

"It's a beautiful night." A voice commented smoothly.

Startled, he jumping into a fighting stance, only to have his eyes fall upon the Waterbending girl. Katara, he corrected himself. "Oh…it's you." He remarked, relaxing slightly.

Katara fought a chuckle, coming to stand beside him, leaning to gaze up at the moon. Her hair was unbound from its long braid, and fluttered slight in the breeze. "Yeah, sorry Zuko." Her voice was tinged with amusement. She smiled, and seemed to be in a rather good mood.

"You're happy." He noted, unable to keep his disdain from his voice.

"Yes, I am." She practically chirped. She beamed, turning to gaze at him. "My brother just got married. Why shouldn't I be?"

Ah, another thought that had weighed heavily in Zuko's mind. Sokka, a lowly peasant, had fallen in love with the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe and had married her. In doing so, he had raised his rank, and was now a Prince. Prince Sokka. The words were bitter in his mind.

He was a Prince too, damn it, and by birth! He deserved a throne more than Sokka did! But then again, the boy had aided in keeping the Princess safe, had fought valiantly in the battle, and had been traveling with the Avatar with…minimal complaint. Didn't he deserve to be rewarded for his efforts?

And the boy didn't seem to care that he was now the Prince of the Northern Water Tribe. He seemed deliriously happy and ecstatic that he'd gotten to marry the woman he loved. It had never been about titles for him. Perhaps Sokka did deserve this more than he did.

Sokka was now happily married. The thought made Zuko feel remorse. If he hadn't been banished, then he'd have been married by now too. To a beautiful daughter of a noble man. Would he have loved whomever he'd have an arraigned marriage to? Would she be intelligent, kind, funny, beautiful, or anything of the sort?

There was no point in thinking of it now. He was banished, unmarried, and untitled. He was nothing.

"Are you alright?" Katara questioned him, her blue eyes voicing her concern as much as her voice did. She interrupted him from his rather depressing thoughts once more.

He blinked and coughed, embarrassed. "Yes, I'm fine." He replied hurriedly.

She studied him for a few moments longer, then laughed softly. "Zuko, your head's going to explode." She teased.

"Is it that obvious?" he queried sourly.

Katara tucked a loose strand of brunette hair behind her ear. "Yes, just a bit. Do you want to talk about it?"

He prickled suddenly and scowled at her. "It's none of your business." He snapped suddenly, feeling the same temper he did when Uncle Iroh pressed him for his thoughts.

She flinched slightly at his harsh words. "Zuko…" her voice was as soothing and calm as the waters she Bended. Her eyes, that astonishing blue he was so unaccustomed to, made him felt weak. "I'm your friend, remember?"

He swallowed, feeling his heart pound unnecessarily. What was wrong with him? Why was his body losing control? He opened his mouth, and everything that bothered him poured out like a rainstorm. He spoke for a long time, his emotions hot with anger, leaden with sorrow, and impassioned with hope.

She only listened, nodding her head every now and again, sometimes making a small noise of affirmation to show she was listening. Once he finished speaking, he paused to breathe, realizing this girl now knew almost everything there was to know about him.

"Zuko-" she began, her eyes staring at him in wonderment.

"What?" his temper was gone, only a small annoyance remaining.

She grinned, taking his hand in hers, patting it gently. "Everything's going to be alright."

And, spirits, how he believed her, even if just for this moment that her warm, tanned hand held his without provision.


	6. Burn

AN: Onward! Enjoy : )

Gains of Enmity

THE WIND FLUTTERED through Zuko's ponytail and he briefly wondered if he should cut it. He was, after all, a rebel and traitor to the Fire Nation. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to go back to the Fire Nation. He gripped the embellished knife in his pocket, the very one Uncle Iroh had given him as a gift years ago.

"What's on your mind, Prince Zuko?" His uncle questioned gently, his warm hand grasping his shoulder in support.

Zuko gazed at his Uncle, the wind continuously whipping their clothing and hair about. But that was natural when one was riding a ten ton bison high in the air. "Perhaps…" he began reluctantly, gazing into his Uncle's kind face. No. He wouldn't bring it up. Not now. "Nothing." He turned away from his Uncle, gazing down at the vast oceans, taking note of the land in the distance.

"I think that's the Earth Kingdom stronghold Master Pakku instructed us to go to." Sokka announced, gazing at one of his many maps. He smiled briefly at his wife, taking her hand in his own. He knew that this would be the first time Yue had ever set foot anywhere other than the Northern Water Tribe, so it would an important moment for her.

Katara clutched her vial of water from the Spirit Oasis, Pakku's words fresh in her mind. "Well, let's land." Her eyes found Zuko's and they shared a small smile together.

Zuko bit his lip, looking away. He felt embarrassed that he was so soothed by this Waterbending girl. But, despite her calming presence, he still struggled internally by how drastically his life had changed. He scowled, fingering the blade Iroh had given him as a boy. Don't think about it, he told himself. Don't dwell. Just concentrate on the here and now.

Aang gave out a 'yip yip' and Appa began his descent into the sky. This being Zuko's first actual landing on Appa, he gripped the sides of Appa's saddle firmly. The creature was plummeting quickly and made him rather nervous.

Sokka laughed at his anxiety. "Zuko, you're not going to die. Relax."

"Shut up, peasant." He spat back, doing his best to nonchalantly shrug off his nerves about being on a logic defying magical beast.

His harsh words were met with stern looks from Iroh and Katara and he sighed inwardly. This trip was going to irritate him, he could see it clearly. But he felt himself smirk when Yue shot Sokka a disapproving glare. "Sokka." He voice had taken a slight motherly tone, and Zuko couldn't help but smirk: that dumb peasant obviously wouldn't get away with ridiculing him.

"And you too, Zuko. Be nice." Yue mildly chided. Both Aang and Katara shared a giggle and Iroh cracked a smile.

Zuko found himself blushing from embarrassment, and wished desperately to get off of this flying bison and far away from these people. He was obliged, at least halfway, when Appa finally landed.

Lines of soldiers stood vigil before them. Zuko eagerly slid off of Appa, and after receiving a knowing look with Uncle Iroh, he held his hand out to Katara. She gratefully took it, and a spark flew from her hand to his. Zuko was not certain if it was his imagination, or if Katara felt it too. He searched her face momentarily, and when her expression revealed nothing, he decided to brush it off.

They were greeted by General Fong, who bowed before them, as did the other soldiers. "Welcome, Avatar Aang." General Fong smiled, his eyes scanning them all. "Appa, Momo, Brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara, Princess Yue, General Iroh, and Prince Zuko."

Team Avatar bowed in reply and Aang thanked the General profusely. Zuko jumped slightly when fire burst in colors in the air, and then reminded himself that it was merely a show of fireworks. He wasn't about to be ruthlessly attacked by his sister and her friends.

He frowned upon the childhood memory and quickly brushed it away. Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Yue all looked pleased at the show they were presented with. Iroh merely stroked his beard with a smile on his weathered face.

THEY WERE USHERED to General Fong's mock throne room and sat before him. He seemingly had ulterior motives and Zuko instantly felt wary. General Fong, in some strange way, reminded Zuko of his sister.

Sure enough, he proved Zuko's suspicions by telling his little idea of how he felt Aang would be able to defeat the Fire Lord in the Avatar state.

"But Aang still needs to master all of the elements!" Katara's voice rang out in protest.

Zuko instantly looked to her fearfully, afraid that the General would strike her down for speaking out of turn. But he didn't, and Zuko felt foolish for such an irrational concern.

General Fong continued that innocent men were being killed and severely hurt. Aang's heartstrings were obviously tugged on, and Katara vehemently defended Aang's current plans. General Fong was clearly irritated by Katara's intervention. He glared at her, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Perhaps our young Waterbender is right." Iroh suddenly spoke up, his voice careful and patient.

General Fong scowled. "Great General Iroh, surely you-"

"I understand that we are losing good men. But we will lose many more if Aang does not go about mastering all the elements properly. He must have discipline, and control when utilizing the elements: something he doesn't have while in the Avatar state." Iroh interrupted.

"Yes, but we don't have the time-"

Iroh raised a hand to silence the General. "Avatar Aang is traveling with a master Waterbender and a master Firebender. I am certain he will master the elements in enough time. Now, if you'll escort us to Omashu, as previously planned, we may acquire an Earthbending teacher for Aang." Iroh smiled thinly.

General Fong bowed his head in defeat. "I understand." He stood. "Very well, several of my men will escort you to Omashu."

Iroh grinned broadly. "You're too kind."

Zuko did his best to keep his jaw from dropping in amazement. His uncle, it seemed, was always full of surprises.

They left Fong's hall, and Sokka clapped Iroh on the shoulder. "You were great!" he exclaimed.

Iroh smiled knowingly. "It was merely asserting oneself submissively." He explained.

Yue smiled warmly. "Iroh, you were very inspiring. I can only hope I can lead my people as you directed General Fong."

Iroh regarded the Water Tribe Princess and her husband. "You will both be successful rulers if you rely on one another for strength."

Sokka shared a blushing smile with Yue as he took her hands. Aang made a playful noise of disgust, running off to play with Momo. They had decided they'd spend the night in the stronghold of the Earth kingdom before leaving for Omashu. Iroh took the opportunity to find out what kind of teas the chefs had in the kitchens.

Sokka and Yue were disgustingly snuggling and smooching, so Katara and Zuko fled.

"Your brother's disgusting. You'll have a niece or nephew soon enough!" Zuko remarked.

Katara blushed deeply. "Zuko!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying-"

Katara waved her arms. "Oh, be quiet!" she turned away, still blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry…" he meekly relented.

"It's okay." Katara sighed, chuckling a bit. Honestly, she wasn't _that _offended, but if it made Zuko apologetic…

Zuko joined her side, gazing upon the view of the ocean. Her element. Would Katara miss the sight of it as they traveled further inland? He knew he felt most comfortable in a warm climate with the hot sun beating down upon his back.

Katara tilted her head slightly, gazing at Zuko. He seemed calmed by the ocean as they stood on the protective barrier wall of the stronghold. Good, she could see the turbulence in his eyes at almost any given time, and she felt he deserved the respite this moment offered.

"Your Uncle really was amazing." Katara offered gently.

Zuko blinked, his amber eyes gazing at her. "Yes. He was." he mildly agreed.

"He would have made a good Fire Lord…" Katara trailed off thoughtfully, then bit her lip. She hoped that by blurting that statement she hadn't offended Zuko.

She hadn't. He softened, his eyes looking somewhat distant. "Yes, Uncle Iroh would have made a good Fire Lord…"

"So, then why-" Katara couldn't even keep herself from pressing.

Zuko looked down, fighting his anger. "It's not your business." He said rather harshly.

Katara bit her lip, reminded herself that nice Princes weren't made overnight. It would take Zuko some time before he could relax and lose his temper. And that was okay. She shouldn't have been asking such personal questions anyway. It was a mistake on her part. "Okay. I'm sorry." She smiled that smile she possessed just for times like these: it hurt, but she didn't want anyone else to know.

Spirits, this smile was one she began perfecting since her mother had died…Katara cringed at there mere thought of it, and her eyes unexpectedly stung. Even after all these years, it still was like an agonizing wound…

Zuko realized he had hurt her feelings unjustly. She had only been trying to get to know him, his family's history. That's what friends did, and she had offered her friendship to him. And it bothered him immensely to see hurt shining in her beautiful blue eyes. "No…I'm sorry." He admitted gruffly. He turned away, his eyes falling upon the ocean once more. He felt himself fill with peaceful calm again.

"Zuko…" she began gently, then silenced herself.

He waited in anticipation of what she had to say, but when she failed to speak, he sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I'm not someone you should offer friendship to." he told Katara frankly.

Katara blinked in confusion. Whatever compelled Zuko to say such a thing? And why would he think that? "Zuko, what do you mea-"

"I mean that I'm still the same Zuko I was before. Disliked, impatient, temperamental, horrible, mean, unlov-" he stopped himself, lest he reveal all his fear and pain.

"You're not truly like that. You only acted like that." Katara argued. Zuko couldn't even see himself for what he truly was: a man of honor, strength, and perseverance.

Zuko scowled at her. "Listen, peasant, you don't know the first thing about me!" her sincere blue eyes and her sincere true words were making him feel naked, weak, and defenseless. His heart hurt…and the only way to deal with pain would be to let anger take its place.

Katara frowned in return. "I know enough to know you're hurting and you need someone, anyone, to just be there for you unconditionally!" she shouted.

"Nothing is ever unconditional!" Zuko hissed back.

"Then what about Uncle Iroh? Huh?" Katara took a step forward, jabbing a slim finger into his unarmored chest. Zuko flinched with surprise, unaccustomed to a peasant woman being so…feisty. "He follows you all across the world, leaving his home behind! He betrays his country for you to not be beheaded! He always is kind to you, even though you scream and yell and call him horrible names!"

He grasped her tanned hand firmly, and she winced in pain, both from his bone crushing grip and from the heat emanating from his hand. He had nothing to retort with, for anything he said would only be disrespectful and untrue about his Uncle. "Peasant." It dropped from his tongue like poison.

She whimpered softly in pain, and a flash of guilt coursed through him. He dropped her hand as if it were she that was on fire. Zuko stepped away from her, cursing himself for behaving like his own father…to burn someone undeserving of such a punishment.

Katara grasped her burnt hand and fought back another whimper. No, she wouldn't allow herself to be weak. She had to be strong. She certainly wouldn't allow herself to show anything but the utmost strength in front of this anguished, banished Prince.

"What I'm offering you, my friendship, is unconditional." She kept her voice smooth and steady, despite the ache of her newly burnt hand.

Zuko looked back at her, his eyes wide with amazement, confusion, and stilled anger. "I don't understand." He whispered.

Katara pushed aside her physical discomfort. "Zuko, truly good, genuine people do things for other people, even if there is no gain in doing so. Sometimes they'll even bring pain upon themselves, just so the other person can be happy." She let her injured hand drop.

"I've hurt you." It hurt him that he had hurt her. She was undeserving, and he was horrified.

"It's okay, it's just a burn." Katara tried to assure him.

Zuko's fingers rose to touch his own scar. "Burns are hardly ever something simple…" he murmured.

Katara strode to him once more, without caution, her fingers coming up to touch his scar.

He flinched, but allowed her cool fingertips to explore the rough skin.

"I know." She responded.

He took her injured hand in his own. "I've scarred you now…" his voice was laden with remorse.

Katara softened, her hand feeling somewhat soothe by being pressed in Zuko's. "I can heal it." she reassured him.

Zuko licked his dry lips. "Can I…I mean, is there anything I can-"

Katara hushed him, pulling water from her pouch. "No, just…watch." She cupped the water, pressing it to her wounded hand, and it glowed momentarily. She drew the water away from her hand to reveal smooth, healthy skin. She kept the water dancing before the two of them. "I can heal scars." She murmured mildly.

Zuko watched the entire process with wonderment. His fingers rose to touch his own scar, the mere idea of it being gone from his face forever…no, he couldn't ask that of her. Nor would it fix anything else that had gone wrong with his life. It was mere vanity that made him want to ask her to remove the eyes sore from his face. And he was not a particularly vain person.

His golden eyes gazed into the Water Tribe girl's ocean blue ones. He sensed she meant more than just the scar on his face. Her eyes promised that she'd do everything in her power to be that unconditional factor that they had just argued over.

No, it wouldn't be easy. It wouldn't be fun. They'd argue, yell, scream, fight, spar…but perhaps…maybe if he tried hard enough to drop his barriers and let her in, and if she were truly and patient, kind, and unconditional as he suspected her to be…perhaps they could become friends.

He took her hand in his own, and brought it up to kiss it gently where the burn would have been had she not healed it. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"It's okay Zuko." And just like that, it was.


	7. Illusions

AN: Zuko and Katara belong to Nick, creators, etc…cause if they belonged to me, this story would be what's up. Or, at least, one of my other stories. Check out _Blind Are We Both_, _Engagement of Embers, Encounter With Embers, _and my other fics!

Also, I'm sure you all remember the Swamp episode and how everyone got into the swamp, yadda yadda yadda. So, if some of you haven't seen the swamp episode, here's a link to read up on the happenings of the episode so my writing will make more sense: http://en. enjoy.

Gains of Enmity

WITH THE ESCORTS from General Fong, the group reached the city of Omashu quickly and in one piece. And despite arguments, mainly between Sokka and Zuko, everyone was intact. The group bid the escorts farewell and entered the city of Omashu. Aang could barely contain his excitement.

"I wonder if Bumi's gonna be happy to see me? Do you think he'll want to teach me Earthbending? What if he doesn't want to?" he babbled anxiously. He could barely stay still, hoping, skipping, and jumping about like a frog-toad.

Katara could hardly conceal her grin at Aang's childish behavior. "Aang, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Why wouldn't he want to train you?" She was glad to see that Aang was so happy about seeing his old friend once more. With such an enormous destiny looming over his head he needed simple pleasures such as this.

"I don't know, maybe I was just thinking too much into it." Aang admitted sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his shaved head and grinned. He grabbed Katara's hand to hurry her along.

"Good, now shut up." Zuko snapped irritably. All he heard for the past two days was 'Bumi this' and 'Bumi that'. He was sick of it. Didn't Aang have anything else to talk about? Or better yet, couldn't he just shut up? Zuko had found the Avatar to be your typical, annoying twelve year old boy, and that he didn't want to be around him much longer than was necessary.

"Zuko…" Katara gently warned him. She was trying to encourage him not to be so impatient and to be kinder to those around him. She wasn't sure she was making progress, but she was doing her best to be patient. She smiled when Iroh shot her an approving look. Iroh's reassurance kept her confidence in her abilities.

He grimaced. "Sorry." He mumbled halfheartedly. Ever since he had burned Katara and she still offered her friendship…well, he felt obligated to be nice to her.

Well, he didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to be nice to her. Zuko saw what a kind person she was, and he always somehow felt thirsty for her company. Something about her soothed him, gave him a small peace of mind. It was refreshing.

"Thank you." She nodded at him, patted his shoulder, and walked towards the gates of Omashu. Zuko bit his lip and did his best to hide his blush. He did his best to shake off his pseudo embarrassment and followed his traveling companions.

Soon enough they were ushered before the king of Omashu. Formalities were quickly dropped as the King and Avatar shared a platypus-bear hug. Even kind words were traded between Sokka, Katara, and the slightly strange King. Zuko, Yue, and Iroh sat stiffly, unsure of how to deal with such an unusual situation.

Eventually they were formally introduced to Bumi, and the tension eased slightly. Bumi was rather intrigued to meet the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, the infamous Dragon of the West, and the exiled Prince of the Fire Nation. But despite the interesting conversation and pleasantries, Zuko still longed to escape to the sanctuary of his assigned quarters. After an ornate dinner he took the opportunity to do so.

A servant kindly guided him to his assigned quarters, and once she departed Zuko sank into his lavish bedding with a blissful sigh. The last time he'd felt bedding this luxurious was in the Northern Water Tribe. They chose to make their bedding plush with animal skins and feather down. The warmth and comfort of such bedding would forever remain with him. A fond memory, despite the emotional agony of such times for him.

As he enjoyed the finery of his bed, he reflected upon the past few weeks. His goals when he'd first arrived at the Northern Water Tribe were entirely different than the ones that greeted him now. It was a major adjustment, one he hadn't accepted easily. He still didn't accept it, and secretly hoped that perhaps he could somehow still win his throne back. Was it entirely impossible?

Probably not, he lamented. Lost, lost, all is lost. He buried his face into the silken sheets and groaned softly. Why him? Yes, he knew all of these struggles were making him stronger, but was the severity of it all that necessary? Did the spirits of Fire and Sun delight in making him miserable? What had he truly done wrong? For he knew speaking out of turn in a war council could not possibly be the root of all of his problems.

He'd probably never know. At least, not until he confronted his father. And that would not occur until he reached the Fire Nation. And to do so would be to educate the Avatar in the element of Zuko's birth. It would not be easy, fun, or anything of the positive sort. But Zuko would do it, if only to regain his honor and throne. So he would assist this ragtag team of Water and Air citizens in their goal to defeat his own father.

The Avatar, despite how annoying he was, was a good person. It would be aggravating to teach him the art of Firebending, but perhaps Aang would make it an interesting experience. Zuko could only hope that he would maim the Avatar with his own two hands.

The same went for Sokka! All Zuko could do was argue with the boy. Now that he was a Prince as well, he annoyed Zuko even more. Their personalities clashed even more than that of Zuko and Aang's. Zuko wondered vaguely if Sokka and he would become the type of friends that fought all of the time because they knew one another so well.

At least his wife, Yue, was tolerable. Well, more than that, she had healed him when she was consumed with the Moon Spirit. Somehow she had known that he would come to join their team and assist the Avatar. In any case, she was lovely, demure, and wise; all the qualities a Princess should possess. He actually liked her.

Speaking of women of the Water Tribes, Katara was someone he definitely liked a lot. Although he'd refuse to admit it aloud, he admired her strength, perseverance, and kindness. She was so soothing, so reassuring. Her offer of friendship, despite his harsh words and his harsher actions, touched him deeply.

He fought a blush as he recalled her deep ocean eyes piercing through his. Her soft voice lilting in his ear, crooning words of comfort. Her gentle touch as she took his hand in hers. It reminded him of his mother at times, but it was difficult to compare anyone to Ursa. But he enjoyed Katara's motherly nature nonetheless.

Katara…he felt drowsy suddenly, and as he slipped off into sleep, her face smiled down on him and followed him into his dreams. It was a moment of peace he'd been craving for such a long time…

AS THE SUN rose the next day, so did an unexpected attack from the Fire Nation. Zuko awoke with a start, snapping himself out of bed and into a defensive position. When he realized the attack wasn't on him personally, he rushed to his window. To his dismay his eyes took in the sight of the Fire Nation army scaling the walls of Omashu. They had set up catapults and were flinging flaming balls of ore towards the palace. Small troops of Earthbenders fought back, but they were quickly and easily defeated.

Zuko hurriedly dressed and rushed out of his bedroom. He collided with someone in his haste, and fell to the floor. "Hey, watch where you're-" he began to loudly berate, until he realized the person he'd encountered was none other than Katara herself. Despite the urgency of the situation, he recalled the soothing dreams he'd had of her just the night before, and his face flushed.

"Zuko." She blinked, arching a brow at his blush. What on earth could he be so embarrassed about? They were under attack, for spirits' sake! She scrambled to her feet. "Come on, we need to help Bumi." She urged him.

Zuko seemed to recall the urgency of the situation and also rose to his feet. "Right." With a nod of the head, they set off towards the throne room. Upon reaching their destination, they discovered that their comrades had also done the same.

"Katara, Zuko." Sokka called out to them. They quickly joined their companions and all regarded one another worriedly. The panic of being under attack made them all disoriented. And rightfully so; it wasn't every morning something like this occurred.

Everyone remained silent, unsure of what should be said and how it should be said. Aang sighed softly, and decided to take the initiative. "We have to help Bumi." Aang announced with a stubborn frown on his young face. The others winced.

"Aang, as much as we all want to help, perhaps it'd be best for us to leave." Katara reproached carefully. She was the only one among them who could go unscathed for saying such things.

Aang shot her a look of seething fury despite that. "How dare you suggest we abandon him when he needs us the most!" he cried indignantly. He was willing to push aside his respect for Katara to help his long time friend.

"Aang, please, listen. What if something happens to one of us? You need us to help you accomplish your mission. We can always come back to help Bumi." Katara persuaded gently.

"Bumi, what do you want us to do?" Aang questioned, panicked. He was unwilling to accept such a course of action. Even as he stood before his old time friend, he was tense and ready for battle. He would do whatever he could to defend Bumi's city.

Bumi looked thoughtful for a moment as the Fire Nation troops advanced, their attack on the castle becoming more overwhelming with each passing moment. "Nothing." He answered with a chuckle and snort. "None of us will take any action."

Aang blinked with dismay, wondering if perhaps he had misheard the crazy King's answer. "What?!" he demanded incredulously. His companions also looked surprised, but they said nothing.

Bumi smiled secretively. "The secret to Earthbending is in the value of the third Jing." He explained knowingly. He pressed a hand to Aang's shoulder, his gaze somewhat serious for the moment. "With the third Jing, which is neutral, one does nothing. This is also the key to Earthbending." Bumi explained.

"So…you're going to let them take the city?" Katara questioned, interrupting the old friends. She bit her lip, looking concerned as the Fire Nation army ventured even further into Omashu, conquering with ease.

"Yes. You all must flee." Bumi replied. He cackled softly, as if this entire situation were entirely amusing instead of devastating.

"But Bumi, I need you to teach me Earthbending!" Aang protested. He gripped Bumi's ornate sleeves tightly, as if he wasn't intending to leave his friend's side.

"You must find an Earthbending teacher who follows the principles of the third Jing. Your teacher will be a Master who waits and listens." Bumi patted Aang tenderly on the shoulder, and the two friends shared one last platypus-bear hug. Aang's companions also bade him a reluctant farewell.

"Take care Bumi. I'll come back to help you and your city." Aang vowed to his friend. He had to respect Bumi's wishes. Bumi nodded in affirmation, and they left him to surrender his city.

Appa miraculously dodged most of the flaming balls of ore the Fire Nation hurled at them as they fled the once great city of Omashu. Aang looked back at the city, his features twisted with grief and regret. "Bumi…" he murmured sadly.

Katara patted Aang on the back. "Don't worry. We'll come back and help him." She soothed. She knew the decision had been a hard one to make for Aang.

A lone tear trailed down Aang's cheek. "But-"

"No 'buts'. We need to focus on finding your Earthbending Master. One who waits and listens." Katara amended. She pulled Aang into a much needed hug, and hoped that he'd forgive himself for all of this.

Aang nodded hesitantly and turned to his friends. "Alright." The group shared a small smile as they continued on their journey.

KATARA WHIMPERED SOFTLY, so certain that she had seen her mother in this Spirit forsaken swamp they were all lost in. Being lost and separated from her friends was more than enough; the screams and cries of unknown animals were overwhelming. And now, to have seen her dead mother, she cracked. She fell to her knees, the swamp water soaking into her clothing, and she mewled like a child. Why? Why?

Soft splashes, perhaps from an unknown predator, rang throughout the air. She turned her head, panicked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who's there?" she cried out softly. Her eyes fell upon Zuko, who looked as chilled and disturbed as she felt. "Zuko…" she called out to him like a lost child would for her mother.

He came to her, kneeling beside her. "Are you hurt?" concerned laced through his husky voice, and his amber eyes pierced through her. Fear pulsed through him the moment he saw her cowering on the ground. Could someone have attacked her?

Katara felt moved. Zuko cared about her wellbeing? After a few moments, she regained her senses. "I'm fine…" she looked away from his penetrating gaze, suddenly ashamed at her earlier emotional outburst. "I just thought I saw something…"

Zuko scowled. "What? What did you see?" he pressed firmly, making her lose all sense of pride.

"My mother…" her voice faltered, and fresh tears stung at her eyes. The pain was still so great, so all encompassing. Would it ever cease?

His own expression twisted with pain. "I thought I saw my mother as well…" he murmured softly. Choosing to push the pain aside, he stood and offered his hand to her. "Come on. We need to find the others." They didn't have the luxury of time to talk about their feelings.

She took his hand, and as he helped her up, she fell into his arms. Their faces were only inches apart, and their eyes locked. "I'm sorry…" she pulled away slightly, embarrassed by her lack of grace. What would Zuko think?

Before he could open his mouth to reply, they heard a child's laughter. They turned, slightly startled, and their eyes fell upon a child. He was young, no more than right or nine, and seemed awfully familiar. Katara thought she saw glimpses of her brother in this boy, but also someone else...

Katara turned to Zuko, ready to ask if he also saw the child, but by his dazed expression she confirmed that he did. The child laughed again, whipping up water to Bend it carelessly about himself. His movements, so strong, so self assured, reminded Katara of someone she knew…

The child was dressed in hues of red; Fire Nation clothing. Yet he was Waterbending. And his skin was so tanned; he had to be a child of the Water Tribes. So strange. Zuko scowled softly, wondering if this were another illusion, or if it were real. "Hey, where is your mother? Are you lost?" he demanded more harshly than he intended.

The child's eyes, one blue and one gold, flickered over to Katara, and he laughed one more. He dropped all of the water he had been Bending, and instead shot blasts of flame at Zuko. "Catch!" he crowed gleefully, pleased with his Bending prowess.

Zuko pushed Katara away from him to protect her from the flames, but they instead were snuffed out, leaving behind black hazes of smoke. Strange, he'd never seen fire behave in such a way… "Who are you? Are you the next Avatar?" Zuko demanded. This child was starting to irritate him.

The child skipped towards them, and Zuko dropped into a defensive stance. With this child's Bend prowess, he could easily be a threat. Katara scowled at him. "Zuko, stop it. He's just a child." she scolded.

The child stopped just before them and smiled broadly. "I'm Kouzai!" he extended his hand, but as he did, he turned as if he'd heard something. He pouted softly. "My older brother and sister are looking for me. They'll be mad that I talked to strangers." He sighed softly, as if disappointed, and just as quickly as he had come, he had left.

Katara and Zuko exchanged glances. "That…was an illusion, right?" Zuko questioned, perplexed. That boy had seemed so real, as if he could actually reach out and touch him. Kouzai…

"I think so…" Katara blinked. She bit her lip, pulling away from Zuko's touch. "Let's find the others, okay?" she was even more scared now than before when she had seen her mother.

Zuko touched her cheek tenderly. "Are you going to be alright?" he inquired seriously. His amber gaze bored right through her, and she felt her knees go weak suddenly. How could she be swooning over Zuko of all people? Wasn't he just her friend?

"Yes, fine." Instinctually she pressed a kiss to the hand that had tenderly brushed over her cheek. Neither of them was embarrassed, and together they went to search for their friends, hand in hand.


	8. Small Talk

AN: Who doesn't want to have hallucinations in a crazy swamp? Me, for one. I'd rather not see dead relatives and friends, if you ask me. Too emotionally painful. Ugh, anyway…who liked that freaky kid? Any idea who he is? Ten points for whoever gets it right.

So, in this A/U avatar fic, Sokka didn't see Yue in the swamp cause, well, he's married to her and has her by his side. Why would he need to see her in the swamp? Maybe I might have put his dad in there, but he's still alive and we'll see him later, so why?

Gains of Enmity

SOKKA COULDN'T STOP scowling. That entire swamp experience had not only been a waste of time, but had freaked everyone out. Ever since they'd left the swamp, everyone had been quiet and hadn't even said what he or she had seen. Even Yue seemed glum. And Sokka hadn't even seen anything at all himself! And those strange Water Hicks had kind of creeped him out…

"Will somebody just say something?!" he finally shrieked, throwing his arms in the air. They were all sitting at the campfire, quietly eating the dinner he and Zuko had hunted for. Everyone's gazes flickered to him curiously and Sokka immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

"Like what?" Katara voiced, putting her skewer of meat aside. She looked to her brother expectantly, as if anticipating his clarification as to what he meant. She was too consumed with her own very real grief at seeing her mother once again, along with her confusion regarding that strange boy she and Zuko had seen.

Sokka sighed exasperatedly. "Like what you all saw that made you so glum? How about that?" honestly, what went on in his companion's minds? How could they be a team or family if they didn't tell him stuff? Was he the only sane-minded individual of their group?

Iroh cleared his throat after a sip of tea. "I saw my dead son." He announced bravely, though his voice trembled. The grief glimmered in his golden eyes like a fresh wound, and he swallowed back the tears that constricted his throat. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks and comments.

"Oh, Uncle…" Zuko trailed off sadly. It seemed the pain of his cousin's death still affected him as well. He pressed a comforting hand to his uncle's shoulder, for that was all he could truly do. What could he say to his uncle to ease the pain of the death of his only son? Nothing.

"What did you see, my nephew?" Iroh questioned. He chose to help his nephew instead of dwell on his own loses. They didn't matter, for they had been there even before he ventured into the swamp, and would still be present long after this discussion would end.

Zuko blinked and looked away. "I saw my mother." He announced softly, his expression one of sorrow. That sort of wound would never heal, it seemed. "And, once I ran into Katara, we saw a strange boy…" he trailed off, his gaze meeting Katara's.

Their eyes flickered softly upon meeting one another, and she nodded in affirmation. "He was someone we'd never met before. He was dressed in nice, Fire Nation clothes-"

"They were the royal garbs of the Fire Lord's children." Zuko interrupted sadly. He face twisted into a scowl. "Some little Avatar brat is going to take my throne." He snarled with fury.

Aang blinked. "I'm not going to." He tried to reassure his new ally. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his cue ball head. He wasn't quite sure how to react to Zuko's volatile temper yet. There were times when his strategies worked, and there were times when they failed. It seemed Zuko didn't have any sort of continuity about himself.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Zuko, by far, was one of the most stubborn people he'd ever met. Was his stupid throne that important to him that he could not let it go? Didn't he realize his father had banished him and that he was not wanted? "It's not like it's your throne anymore anyway!" he reminded Zuko irritably.

Zuko snorted out steam. "It will be when we defeat my father!" he shouted, enraged. The Water Tribe peasant seemed to forget who he was talking to! But, Zuko belatedly realized that this peasant was now wed to the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, and was now a rank higher than Zuko was himself as a banish prince. Damn it.

Katara stood, attempting to appease everyone. "That's enough." She ordered the two testosterone driven boys. Honestly, all they ever did was squabble. "Anyway, the boy we saw was dressed in royal Fire Nation clothes, but he was Waterbending and Firebending. And he was tanned, and one eye was gold, the other blue." Katara frowned, trying her best to remember every detail.

"He kind of reminded me of Lu Ten…the way he looked…" Zuko mentioned softly, his temper easing away as the memory of that strange boy took precedence. He sighed softly, the memory of his mother and cousin was so painful…he missed them, he truly did. And this strange boy had the subconscious of his mind screaming with denial. Just what was it that mad this boy so significant?

"Really? I thought he looked like Sokka a bit…" Katara piped up. The sooner she could get Zuko's mind off of his quarrel with Sokka, the better. Honestly, they were no better than children.

Aang blinked. "Maybe he was an image of the peace we're going to attain?" he honestly didn't know what sort of strange child could mean for Katara and Zuko. He didn't want to think any further into it than he had to, for he knew that this boy could very well be someone they met in the future.

"I don't know, maybe my brain was messed up…I had seen my mother too, before Zuko and I ran into one another." Katara finally admitted. She shared a look with Zuko and then sighed softly. During that time when she'd been disorientated, she'd kissed Zuko's hand. She wasn't sure what he'd thought of her action, for he hadn't physically reacted in any way. Perhaps it had meant nothing to him…?

Iroh only smiled knowingly. He knew exactly what that young child had meant, and why he had appeared before both Katara and Zuko. "How about you, Yue?" he questioned cheerfully. It was best to move the conversation along, for if any of these teens came to realize the full implications of the boy, it could very well wipe out his existence.

Yue blushed slightly. "I saw this boy…he was around Sokka or Zuko's age…his hair was a brilliant gold color. His eyes were amber, like Zuko and Iroh's…and he had such a handsome face. He held a great orb of light, as if he were holding the sun." she murmured thoughtfully.

Sokka scowled. "What did he say to you?" he demanded jealously. Yue thought some other boy was handsome? What was he, chopped arctic hen?

Yue blushed. "Well, he knew my name, and he called out to me. He told me that we were two sides of the same gold piece. And he told me he'd see me soon." She furrowed her brow, perplexed. She seemed unconcerned with her husband's jealousy and more concerned with her vision.

"Only those of the Fire Nation have gold eyes. But to have gold hair as well? I've never seen that before…" Iroh remarked, stroking his beard pensively. Could it be…?

"Yue's hair is white because of the Moon Spirit…" Katara wondered aloud. Yue's status as the Moon Spirit's human form most likely had everything to do with this vision. Why else would she have had a vision about a Fire Nation boy? "Perhaps…some other spirit has touched this boy?"

"Our Sun Spirit?" Zuko's mouth gaped open, his food falling from it. The mere notion that the spirits had meddled in their lives yet again was nearly inconceivable. Where they nothing but products of fate? He blushed, embarrassed that he'd dropped his half chewed food, and closed his mouth.

Sokka frowned thoughtfully. "The Moon Spirit made an investment in a human form to assure its life will never be taken. We have witnessed this at the Northern Water Tribe…perhaps the Sun Spirit saw this and made a similar investment?" he suggested seriously. He gazed at his young wife, love and concern reflecting in his eyes. It seemed that jealousy had taken the back seat, at least for now.

"It's possible. The Spirits are capable of many great things." Iroh nodded agreeably. It was no so far fetched as one would think. Yue was testament to the Spirits' unpredictability. "What was his name?" he inquired.

Yue bit her lip, her eyes flickering up to regard them all. "He said his name was Tai." Her gaze fell once more to the flames that crackled merrily in their campfire. She felt a chill of premonition regarding this strange boy, and wondered if and when she would come across him.

The others remained silent, mulling the information over. Finally Katara sighed loudly. "This is awful. Who did you see, Aang?" everyone's eyes turned towards Aang, who blushed from all of the sudden attention.

He fidgeted, twiddling his fingers childishly. "Well, it was a girl. About my age, black hair, murky green eyes. She was dressed nicely, and was laughing. And a flying boar was following her." He chuckled nervously.

Sokka grumbled softly. "This is just great. We're all seeing dead people, and some weird people we don't even know!" he picked up a stick and poked at the campfire, still grumbling to himself.

"Who did you see, Sokka?" Yue questioned innocently. She leaned in close, her breath only inches from his ear. Hopefully this would calm him.

And so it did. Sokka sobered slightly, gazing at his wife lovingly. "No one. I'm the reject." He replied sullenly. He was met with the mirth of his comrades. "Hey! Cut it out!" he hissed.

"Reject!" his sister pointed and laughed, and Sokka regretted even bringing up the conversation in the first place.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING the team packed up and continued traveling by foot, since they were only a day away from the nearest village and Appa needed more rest. The journey was neither arduous nor difficult, and was in fact rather pleasant. By the time dusk fell, they were only a few miles from the village of Gaoling.

"Go hunt for dinner, Sokka." Yue sweetly ordered her husband as she began unpacking their tents from Appa's saddle. The group had taken to using tents, so each person could have their privacy, especially Yue and Sokka; they were newlyweds after all.

Katara nodded in agreement, assisting her sister in law. "And bring Zuko with you. Two heads are better than one." This was the first time they had truly camped together as a group, since they'd been escorted from the Northern Water Tribe to the Military base in the Earth Kingdom, and then escorted from there to Omashu.

Zuko and Sokka shot once another exasperated looks and grumbled out their replies. Zuko hastily gathered his broadswords as Sokka gathered his assorted Water Tribe weapons. "Come on, let's go." Sokka growled softly. The two boys trudged off into the woods together, hating every moment of it.

"They're just too funny." Aang commented cheerfully as he assisted Iroh with the campfire. He intently observed Iroh as he sparked the small kindling that Aang had gathered.

Iroh smiled softly as he lit the flame for their campfire and added several chips of wood to stoke it. "Ah, this is true, but they will bond over their hunting, and perhaps become better friends." he amended.

Aang tilted his head curiously at the retired war general. "You really think so?"

Iroh nodded once more. "I know so, young Avatar." He set a pot above the fire, and Aang Bended water from a nearby stream into the pot. He decided he'd accept the elder man's wisdom, and hoped he was right.

"Katara, could you please set my tent up on the other side of the campfire." Yue requested softly. Her cheeks tinted slightly with a blush, and she fought a small smile.

Katara grinned secretively. She knew exactly why Yue would make such a request. "Ah, so the rest of us won't hear your marital bliss?" she queried teasingly. She passed a bedroll to Yue, who blushed deeply. She was almost tempted to tease Yue about her bed business, but since it was her brother who was involved, it was a little gross…

"Hey now!" Yue protested, slightly embarrassed. She pressed her hands to her flushed face, fighting a small grin of remembrance. If only Katara knew how nice it was to be held by your husband's strong arms and have his rough, calloused hands trail over your body worshipfully; then she wouldn't joke so much about it.

Katara giggled like a schoolgirl. "I'm sorry." She pulled her sister in law into a hug. "I'm happy for you and Sokka. You deserve any happiness that you can get." She pressed a quick kiss to Yue's tanned cheek before pulling away to finish setting up camp. It was quickly becoming dark and she was feeling very hungry. She hoped that Sokka and Zuko would hurry up…

"Okay, let's follow those rabbit-raccoons. They probably have a home nearby. But slay only the boy ones. The girls may be pregnant, since its early spring." Sokka whispered softly to Zuko.

Zuko scowled at Sokka, exasperated. "How am I supposed to know which one is which?" this entire hunting business was rather unpleasant, considering he had next to no experience hunting and he wasn't exactly fond of the person he was hunting with.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "The females are bigger for bearing children. And their markings are less pronounced." He explained slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Zuko grit his teeth. "Okay, I'm not an idiot. Let's do this." He hissed, giving Sokka a shove. The Water Tribe boy merely glared at him, and they quickly and quietly tracked the rabbit-raccoons to their home.

They quickly captured and killed three adolescent males for their supper. Sokka wiped a smear of blood from his cheek and shot Zuko a grin. "Not bad for a beginner." He praised his Firebending companion.

Zuko merely snorted and headed back for their camp. His hunger was rendering him cranky. More so than usual. Upon reaching camp, he and Sokka settled beside the campfire to skin their dinner.

"That was fast." Katara commented with surprise, observing the boys as Sokka instructed Zuko on the proper way to skin and bone their catch. She was accustomed to the sight of skinned animals; the men of her tribe did little to hide such facts from their women and children.

Sokka sighed with pleasure at such praise. "Yeah, well, you know." He replied almost gleefully. Zuko looked less than please to be up to his elbows in animal blood. He'd never before done such a menial task; he'd always had servants to do such things for him. But he felt somewhat pleased that he'd made Katara happy. She'd eat well tonight, and not go hungry.

They all gathered before the campfire and watched the rabbit-raccoons roast over the flame. Aang had scrounged up some vegetables for them to eat, and added them to the pot of boiling water. Iroh had already made tea for everyone, which they all sipped on contently.

Yue's giggle broke them out of their reverie. "I've never actually 'roughed it' in the woods before." She explained. Zuko nodded with understanding; he knew exactly how the Water Tribe Princess felt.

Sokka laughed softly. "If only you had grown up in the Southern Water Tribe." He replied mirthfully as he took one of the rabbit-raccoons from the flame for him and Yue to share. Katara sighed softly at the memory of her long distant home.

Yue smacked him playfully. "Hey, cut it out." She warned, before pressing an affectionate kiss to her husband's cheek. He merely blushed and offered the first hot bite of their dinner to her.

Zuko grasped the second rabbit-raccoon to share with his Uncle as Katara took the last. Aang was content to eat his vegetables, looking at the cooked meat with slightly disgust. Such were the ways of the monk. The fire died down and Sokka and Yue discreetly excused themselves for bed. Aang yawned rather loudly and did the same.

"Uncle, will you be retiring for the evening soon?" Zuko inquired, noticing that his Uncle did look rather sleepy.

Iroh shook his head. "No, let me help you clean up first, my nephew." He protested. He'd drained the last of the tea from his cup, and fought the urge to yawn.

Zuko laughed gently. "Don't worry, Uncle. Katara and I will handle the clean up. Get some rest." He patted his Uncle on the shoulder as he gathered the dishes they'd all used to eat from.

Iroh arched a brow at Zuko's considerate suggestion, and he smiled softly. "Goodnight, my nephew." He entered his lone tent, and soon his soft snores were heard throughout the campsite.

Katara smiled softly as she washed the dishes that Zuko had collected. "Could you store the extra food? We don't want wild animals getting to it." she said softly as she Bended the water from the clean dished. She stacked and stored them as Zuko tied up the remains of their dinner.

He sat before the fire with a small sigh. "That wasn't as bad as I expected." He announced thoughtfully. He watched the ebbing flames of the fire crackle; it illuminated him in a warm glow. "The hunting, the skinning, everything…" he trailed off.

Katara sat beside him, watching the flames as if memorized. "It's almost fulfilling, you know?" she replied, sighing softly. She felt slightly sleepy, but it was cozy to sit beside Zuko in front of the campfire.

"You must have had so many duties in the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko commented, glancing towards the Water Tribe girl admiringly. The fire cast her in a golden glow as well, and it highlighted her features. She looked rather lovely…

Katara nodded with a sigh. "I did. I cooked, I cleaned, I washed, I birthed babies…" she trailed off, the memories of her life back at the Southern Water Tribe washing over her once more. So much responsibility…and now she had even more, helping the Avatar to save the world that inadvertently rested on her shoulders.

Zuko grimaced. "Scary." He noted. Birthing babies was something that made him rather squeamish. He had even more respect for Katara, since she could handle such…gross things.

She chuckled, her blue eyes regarding him mirthfully. "It's not so bad, in fact, it's beautiful. Won't you be by your wife's side when she births your sons, Zuko?" Katara questioned curiously. She watched a range of emotions display over Zuko's face, and she fought a giggle. He was so silly.

"Um…" he winced slightly, turning back to face the flames. "I'm not sure if I'll ever have a wife." He answered softly, almost sadly.

Katara's features softened, and she raised a hand to rest on Zuko's shoulder. "Of course you'll have a wife, Zuko." She replied softly. She'd seen the softer side of Zuko. She saw how he was concerned for her when he found her weeping in the swamp. How he stood by her side when Omashu was under attack. How his eyes would meet hers, and she could visible see the gratitude he felt that she'd offered her friendship to him.

His hand rose to touch his scar, and he frowned softly. "What woman would care for me with a face like this?" he implored bitterly. The pain, the grief, the anguish rose like bile in his throat.

She moved to kneel before him, cautiously raising her fingers to trail over his scar. "Zuko, it doesn't detract from your attractiveness. And I care for you." Katara answered. She recalled when they'd held hands and sat together, when he'd burned her and she'd healed it, when she'd kissed his hand in the swamp…Zuko…

His eyes met hers as she spoke, and his heart fluttered. Her tanned fingers felt like silk over the gravel of his scar. How could she even bear to touch it? To look at his face? "But…not as a wife does her husband. You are my friend, yes, but nothing more. I have-"

Her fingers moved from his scar to his lips to silence him, and he did. "Zuko, stop. Don't feel bad for yourself." she stood, and as he opened his mouth to question her, she raised her hand. "Hold on for a moment." She answered quickly, running to her tent to retrieve something. She returned to his side, kneeling before him as she did before. But this time, her pouch of water was in her hands. "Let me try something, alright?"

He nodded wordlessly and watched as she drew the cool, clear liquid from her pouch. It surrounded her slim hand, and she pressed it to his face. It glowed in urethral light, and it tingled against his scar. "What are you doing?" he murmured wondrously.

"I'm seeing if I can heal it." Katara replied softly, her brows furrowed in concentration. She saw the borders of his scar retreat, the color fade to a less angry shade. But before she could continue, he knocked her hand away. "What-"

"Don't heal it." he whispered softly. His amber eyes glowed with a seething rage, and she felt her heart sink. She'd only been trying to help him…and when she glanced at his scar, she could see she had. It had faded and shrunk, but it was still there.

She bit her lip, upset that she had angered him so. "Zuko, I only wanted to help you." She whispered softly. She bowed her head, still kneeling before the banish prince, and she felt tears sting at her eyes. Had she really done something so wrong?

He softened at the sight of her tears, and he grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you…it's just…" he looked down suddenly, ashamed at himself. "This is a marked my father placed upon me. I don't want it removed until…I confront him, or defeat him, or…" he winced softly, knowing how crazy he must sound. Here was the perfect opportunity for his scar to be healed, and here he was, turning it down.

Her ocean blue eyes met his and she nodded. "I understand." She took his hands in hers, and squeezed them gently. "So I'll heal it once we win, together. Okay?" she offered hopefully.

He found himself lost in the depths of her beauty and mutely nodded. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. And he whispered his thanks into her ear.


End file.
